D'un autre monde
by lilou06
Summary: Edward quitte sa planéte d'origine pour retrouvé celle qui lui est destiné.  Venez lire le prologue.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mon nom est Edward Cullen, j'ai dix huit ans ,j'ai une sœur Alice qui a seize ans ainsi qu'un frére Emmett qui a vingt et un ans.

Ma sœur est fiancée a Jasper Hale et mon frére est marié a Rosalie la sœur de Jasper.

Ce sont les enfants du meilleur ami de mon pére ,ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre,ils sont des ames sœurs.

Mes parents Esmé et Carlisle sont les souverains de la planéte ou j'ai toujour vécus ,ma planéte s'appelle Veluna et fait partie de la galaxie d'Orion.

Ma famille et moi ainsi que tout les habitants d'ici sont comme vous dites sur terre des extra terreste.

Physiquement nous sommes semblables à vous c'est à l'intérieur que nous sommes differents, nous avons des capacitées que les humains ne posséde pas.

Aujourd'hui je pars en direction de la planéte terre avec mon frére et ma sœur ainsi que leurs compagnons ,plus précisément à Phoenix ,Arizona .

Mon ame sœur s'y trouve j'entends l'appel de son cœur .

Je vais la trouvé et je la ramenerais chez moi là ou est sa place.

ALORS VOILA DITES MOI SI JE CONTINUE OU PAS ?


	2. Embarcation

CHAPITRE 1 EMBARCATION

POV EDWARD

Je me trouve sur le vaisseau C23 , cela fait environ une demie heure que ma famille et moi avons embarqués ,nous serons sur terre d'ici trois heure environ.

Nous avons choisis un terrain vague d'Alaska pour nous posés ,il ne faut surtout pas qu'un humain nous voient.

Nous continurons le reste du chemin en Arizona par un moyen de locomotion terrien.

Je me dirige vers la salle principale ,un débrifing s'impose.

Au centre de la salle se trouve une énorme table ,ils sont tous déjà là on va pouvoir commencer .

-« Nous serons sur terre dans environ trois heures, Jasper parle nous de l'endroit ou nous allons vivre le temps de la mission . »

-« Bien, nous allons vivre dans une petite maison éloignée de la ville ,pour ne pas attirer les regards indiscrets ,voilà la maison . »

Jasper projette au centre de la table une image en 3D de la maison et je suis vraiment étonné c'est vraiment minuscule mais comment font ces humains pour vivre la dedans.

-« En quoi est construite cette maison ? »souffle Rosalie

-« Principalement de béton et de bois »répond Jasper

Je vois un air de dégout se dessiner sur les lévres de Rosalie ,sur Veluna la plupart des maisons sont de vrai palaces ,l'or matériaux aussi présent sur terre mais chez nous il est produit en abondance, sur notre planéte beaucoup d'habitations en ont les murs recouverts.

-« Moi j'ai revus complétement notre garde robe ils faut que nous nous fondions dans le décor et c'est impossible avec les tenus que l'on portes ,donc je nous ais crées des tenues humaines voilà ce que ca donne. »

Alice nous montre des tenues plus étranges les une que les autres ,pour les hommes ca passe encore mais pour les femmes c'est franchement bizarre comme cette jupe bleu à froufrou.

La pluparts des vétements sur Veluna sont concu d'une matiere que l'on nomme « salaya » ce qui veut dire « soleil »dans notre langue car ce tissu diffuse la lumiere du soleil.

-« Bien à mon tour » s'exclame Rose

« Nous allons allez dans un lycée ,c'est une institution qui éduque partiellement chaque jeune humains ,j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai mis dans la base de données tout ce que vous devez savoir quand vous étes au lycée, tachez de bien apprendre tout ça ,sinon nous allons passez pour des crétins sans cervelle au yeux des autres. »

-« Ok » repondis je .

-« Emmett il ne reste plus que toi qu'a tu trouvé sur leurs façon de se nourrir »ajoute Jasper

-« Eh bien les humain ont une alimentation très différentes de nous ,ils se nourrissent de viandes et de légumes principalements mais ils ont une cuisines très variés ce qui donne beaucoup de possibilitées ,personnellement j'ai hate de gouté au plat qu'ils appellent « pizza » ça m'a l'air d'étre très raffiné. »

Eh bien c'est sur que notre vie va étre différente sur cette planéte ,sur Veluna nous avalons deux capsules par jours, ces capsules renferment tout les nutriments essentiels pour vivre.

-« Bien sur comme vous vous en doutés ,sur terre vous faites attention à ne pas utilisez vos pouvoirs ,il ne faut pas risquer notre secret . »

Tous aquiesces dans un mouvement de téte.

-« Bien on se retrouve dans une heure pour l'attérissage »

Ma dulcinée j'entends l'appel de ton cœur de plus en plus fort ,dans quelques temps nous serons enfin réunis et nous nous unirons sous les trois soleils de Véluna.

J'ai tellement hate de découvrir ton visage ma douce .

Pendant ce temps sur terre .

POV BELLA

-« Jess passe moi la créme solaire ? »

Hum j'aime me prélassée sur ma chaise longue,sentir le soleil sur ma peau ,hum un délice.

-« Je suis trop excitée Bella ,demain c'est la rentrée ah la la je vais revoir Mike enfin . »

-« Jess tu c'est que je t'apprécie beaucoup ,mais là à forçe de piallié tu gache mon dernier après midi de liberté. »

-« Mais comment fais tu pour étre aussi indifférente ?

Demain tu va retrouvé ta popularité,tes admirateurs » .

-« Oui je sais c'est pour ça que je veux profitée de mon dernier moment rien qu'a moi.

Tu sais des fois j'aimerais juste arrétée d'étre au centre de l'attention ,juste qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille. »

-« Oui mais tu est le capitaine des pom pom girls ,c'est ton role d'étre présente partout ,à tout les événements et puis cela à comme méme des avantages non négligables. »

Je la regarde par dessus mes Ray ban.

-« Ah oui et les quelles ? »

-« Tout les mecs les plus migons du bahuts sonts à tes pieds ,ils veulent tous sortir avec toi. »

Je souffle d'éxapération.

-« Oui et tout cela est épuisant,je suis sortie avec la moitié d'entre eux et ils sont toujour là à me collés tel des sangsue. »

-« J'ai une super idée Bella on va montées dans ta chambre et je vais t'aidée à choisir ta tenue pour demain ,c'est le premier jour et il faut que tu sois parfaite ça ne seras que meilleure pour ton image . »

Si elle savais comme ça m'enerve d'étre toujour parfaite au yeux des autres ,toujour tirée à quatres épingles ,des fois j'aimerais juste aller au lycée vétue d'un sweat et d'un jean mais non je ne peux pas ce n'est pas bon pour mon image.

Résignée ,nous montons dans ma chambre.

Jess s'avançe vers mon dressing et elle fouille à l'intérieur afin de me dénichée la tenue idéal pour demain.

Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive ,elle en ressort trois tenues ,bien sur que des robes.

La premiére est de couleur vert pàle assez longue.

La deuxieme est bleu nuit bustier et coupe asymétrique .

La troisiéme est blanche elle s'attache dans le dos et arrive à mi cuisse.

-« Je veux la blanche Jess ,elle fera ressortir mon bronzage . »

-« Ok enfile là qu'on voyent qu'elle chaussures tu peux mettre avec .

Avec ou sans talons ? »

-« Avec tu sais très bien que Bella sans talon n'est pas Bella » lui dis je avec un sourire.

-« Ah ça y est j'ai trouvée ,regarde ces chaussures elle seront parfaite. »

Jessica me tend une paire de louboutin argentée .

Je regarde attentivement le reflet de ma silhouette dans la glace.

-« Et pour mes cheveux je crois que je vais les laissez libres qu'en pense tu ? »

-« Ouai tu seras somptueuse ,comme toujour . »

Je remets mon short et mon débardeur et m'écroule sur mon lit à coté de Jess.

-« Tu sais Bella je réve d'étre un jour comme toi ,d'étre aussi populaire. »

-« Et moi tu sais quel est mon réve ? »

-« Non dis moi . »

-« Je réve de fuir toute cette notoriété, je réve qu'un extra terreste ,vienne et m'enléve loin de mes obligations. »

Jessica me sourit

-« Redescends sur terre Bella ça n'est pas prét d'arrivé , les extra terrestes ça n'existe pas. »

Alors vous en pensés quoi de ce premier chapitre ?


	3. Rencontre

CHAPITRE 2 RENCONTRE

Pov Edward

Le trajet d'Alaska jusqu'en Arizona fut long ,les moyens de locomotions humains ne sont pas très rapides.

Mais nous sommes enfin arrivés dans la petite maison que Jasper nous a dégoté,et depuis mon arrivé dans ce monde je dois dire que tout m'étonne.

J'ai tellement de choses à comprendre pour bien m'adapté et me fondre dans la masse ,mais se n'est pas comme ci je ne connaissais rien de la vie humaine.

Mon pére Carlisle a beaucoup voyagé avant son mariage avec ma mére ,il m'a donc donné quelques tuyaux et m'a notamment dit d'étre très prudent ,de ne jamais utilisé mon pouvoir car si un humain me voyais ,ça pourrai très vite dégénéré.

Les humains ont peurs de ce qu'il ne connaisse pas.

Mon pouvoir est la télékinésie ,je contrôle chaque objets ,chaque personne avec mon esprit et je peux les déplacé ou bon me semble.

Ma sœur Alice a le pouvoir de téléportation ,Jasper est un guérisseur il peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure ou maladie en touchant la personne concernée,Emmett lui a le pouvoir de tout changé en glace et Rosalie à l'inverse contrôle les flammes ,elle peut vous transformé en brasier d'un simple regard.

Et à vrai dire c'est Rosalie qui me cause le plus de soucis ,elle part au quart de tours et plus d'une fois elle a ravagée des foréts sur notre planéte ,elle s'énerve vite.

Sur terre il faudra qu'elle fasse preuve de maitrise.

En arrivant dans la maison tout le monde s'est empéchés de visités les lieux ,la curiosité était trop forte.

La maison est vraiment petite,mais elle a un certain charme.

Emmett après avoir compris comment faire fonctionner le téléphone , a tout de suite cherché le numéro d'un livreur de pizza ,et je peux vous dire qu'il adore ça.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne mangerait que ça durant toute la mission et il m'a méme demandé si on pouvais kidnapper un pizaiolo pour l'emmené sur Véluna avec nous.

Dans deux petites heures ma famille et moi allons au lycée pour la premiére fois ,et je stresse un peu déjà parce que je vais étre au milieux d'humains qui pourront découvrir notre secret et aussi parce que je vais enfin la rencontrée.

Une reunion de famille s'impose.

-« Alice ,Rosalie descendées ,réunions de famille. »

En un peu moins d'une seconde ma sœur apparaît devant moi accompagné de Rose.

-« Eh bien fréro que nous vaut cette réunions de famille ?

Tu ne serais pas un peu stréssé par hasard ? » me dit Alice le sourire aux lévres.

-« Bien évidemment que je suis stréssé ,mais je voudrais faire quelques mises au point avant de partir. »

Alice et Rose prennent place prés de leurs maris.

-« On t'écoute » dit calmement Jasper.

-« Eh bien tout particuliérement j'aimerais vous rappelaient de ne pas utilisés vos pouvoirs,je sais que ça va étre dur car tout ça était naturel pour vous mais controlez vous ,en particulié toi Rose. »

-« Et pourquoi en particulié moi ? »souligne Rosalie.

-« Eh bien tu est celle qui arrive le moins bien à te controlée ,tu t'énerve facilement et il ne faut pas oublié que ton pouvoir est de loin le plus dangereux.

Je te demande juste de ne pas transformé le lycée en barbecue géant chaque fois que tu est contrariée.

Tu crois que tu peux y arrivée ? ».

-« Bien cela ne sera pas simple ,mais je peux y arrivée. »

-« Ok »

-« Bon est bien changons de sujet ,je voudrais vous parlais de deux choses. »annonçe ma sœur.

-« Lequels ? »

-« Bien pour commençais je vous est choisis vos tenus ,vous allez étres magnifiques.

Ensuite j'ai une question Edward .

Quand tu va retrouvé ta moitié ,que va tu faire pour te rapproché d'elle ? »

Je la regarde perplexe.

-« Comment veux tu que je fasse Alice ?

Je vais faire comme chez nous voyons. »

-« Ah tu veux faire comme chez nous ,donc tu va la trouvée et te jeté sur elle pour l'embrassé ?. »

Sur Véluna nous procédons ainsi ,pas besoin de discours quand deux àmes sœurs se rencontres elles le sentent et sont irrisitiblement attirés vers le corps de l'autre.

-« Bien oui Alice . »

-« Et bien si tu fais ça mon chér frére tu va lui faire peur et elle va s'enfuir en courant. »

-« Pourquoi ferais t'elle ça ? »

-« J'ai étudier les relations entre homme et femmes de ce monde et les humains ne procédent pas comme ça.

Il faut d'abord que tu rapproche d'elle ,que tu sois dans son entourage et que tu la drague. »

-« Comment ça la draguée ?

Et on fait ça comment ? »

Alice prend un air faussement exaspérée.

-« Ah la la mais il faut que je t'apprenne vraiment tout et c'est toi le grand frére normalement. »

-« Explique moi il faut que je fasse quoi au juste ? »

-« Bien pour commençé je vais me rapprochée d'elle je suis une fille ça paraitra moins suspect ,ensuite je deviens son amie et je l'intégre à notre groupe et ensuite ça sera à toi de joué.

Tu lui montre que tu as de l'intérét pour elle ,pour ses activités ,ses passions et de fil en aiguille elle va tombée dans tes bras.

Tu verras fais confiance à ta merveillleuse petite sœur ,tu ne repartiras pas sur Véluna sans elle, foi de Alice.

Bon attendez moi là je vais cherchée vos vétements. »

Alice redescends quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle commence la distribution.

-« Emmett ça sera jean brut et t shirt blanc ,Rose robe parme ,Jasper jean et chemise bleu ,et enfin Edward jean bleu foncé et chemise noir.

Voilà allez vous habillez et après on part.

Je m'habille et quelques instants plus tard nous sommes en voiture pas un mot n'est prononçais durant le court voyage.

Nous arrivons au lycée et je peux dire que ça grouille d'humains il y en a partout.

A peine descendus de voiture , que j'entends Rosalie soupirait.

-« Vous avez vus comment il nous dévisage ?

Je suis catégorique je deteste les humains » cracha Rose.

-« Bon et ou on va maintenant ? »demande Emmett.

-« Direction le secrétariat » répond Alice.

Nous partons donc en direction de celui ci ,une fois sur place une petite dame assez vieille se trouve dérriére un bureau.

Alice se précipite vers elle.

-« Nous sommes nouveau ,nous venons chercher nos emploi du temps. »

-« Bien votre nom s'ils vous plaient ? »

-« Cullen »

-« Oui je vous est sur l'ordinateur tenaient voilà vos emplois du temps ,ainsi qu'un plan du batiment. »

-« Merçi au revoir . »

Alice nous tendit a chacun nos emplois du temps respectif, Emmett et Jasper sont dans la méme classe ,moi je suis avec Rose et Alice est toute seule.

-« Bon est bien ont se retrouve tous ici à la pause de midi ,comme ça ont ira tous emsemble à la cafétéria. »s'éxclame Alice.

Nous nous dirigons vers nos salles de cours ,je regarde mon emploi du temps ,une heure de maths ,et deux heures d'histoire.

C'est parti.

Après trois longue heures ,je peux enfin respiré c'est vraiment barbant les cours ,je suis bien heureux que ça n'existe pas chez nous.

Moi et Rose nous nous dirigons vers le point de rendez vous.

Les autres y sont déjà.

-« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? »

Emmett répondit le premier.

-« Pas mal ennuyeux ces cours ,mais bon il y a de jolie petits cul à mater ,ça passe le temps. » rigola t il .

Rosalie frappa magistralement le crane d'Emmett avant d'ajouté.

-« Si tu ose regardé le cul de ces petites humaines encore une fois ,je te crame les yeux ,et tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Emmett redevient sérieux dans la minute.

-« Mais tu sais que je n'aime que toi mon petit sucre d'orges. »

Je me tourne à présent vers ma sœur.

-« Et toi Alice ta matinée ? »

-« C'était super ,et j'ai déjà rencontrée la star du lycée ».

-« La star du lycée comment ça ? »

-« Et bien c'est la fille la plus populaire,tout le monde l'adore ,toutes les filles veulent lui ressemblée et tout les garçon veulent sortir avec. »

-« Ah oui et qui est cette fille ? »

-« Tu verras bien ,regarde elle arrive accompagnée de sa horde d'admirateurs. »

Je léve les yeux dans la direction que ma sœur me montre.

Je ne vois qu'un groupe de personnes discutant puis deux garçons et trois filles se détache du lot et avançent dans notre direction.

Mon regard et mon cœur se figent quand je porte mon attention sur la fille vétue d'une robe blanche ,de longue jambes fines, un corps parfait.

A mesure quelle avançe vers nous mes yeux s'attardent sur chaque parties de son étre,quand elle est environ à un métre de moi je décide de regardais son visage.

Oh mon dieu elle est magnifique ,sa bouche en forme de cœur qui m'appelle pour que je les embrasse ,ses longues boucles brunes m'appelle à les touchées,et ses yeux bruns chocolat ou j'ai l'impression de me noyé m'appelle à l'aimée d'un amour passioné.

Pov Bella

Qui est ce garçon qui me dévisage ?

Il est d'une beauté presque iréel ,j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans ses iris qui sont d'un vert magnétiques.

Il me fixe dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et une sensation très étrange nait en moi.

Je me sens comme attiré vers lui et je ne parle pas d'une attirance physique non c'est comme ci mon corps tout entier était attiré.

Comme un aimant attire le métal.

Cette sensation est vraiment trop forte ,elle me submerge ,c'est trop fort vite il faut que je parte.

Je fais appelle a toute ma volonté et m'enfuit en courant dans le sens opposé.

Pov Edward

-« Quesqu'il s'est passé Edward ? » interroge Alice

-« Elle a compris Alice ,elle a ressentit l'appelle de nos étres.

C'est elle Alice. »

-« Attends tu veux dire que Bella Swan est ton ame sœur ? »

-« Oui tu m'a bien compris. »

-« Et si c'est vraiment elle ton ame sœur pourquoi s'est t'elle enfuit ? »

-« Alice te souviens tu ce que tu as ressentis la premiére fois que tes yeux ont rencontrés ceux de Jasper ? »

-« Oui je m'en souviens c'était très troublant et surtout très intense, mais ça c'est atténué par la suite . »

-« Alors imagine ce que tu aurais ressentis si tu avait était humaines ,les humains ont une capacité beaucoup moins élévée que nous à gérés leurs émotion.

Si elle c'est enfuit c'est parce que ce qu'elle a ressentit lui a fait peur. »

-« Je vois et pourtant tu ne l'as méme pas embrassée » dit t -elle taquine.

Voilà enfin posté ,désolé de vous

Avoir fait attendre et encore

merçi pour toutes vos review

Vous étes adorable.

Je vous est mis trois liens sur mon

profile en rapport avec ma fic.

bisous


	4. Apprivoisement

CHAPITRE 3 Apprivoisement

POV Bella

Cela fait environ trois jours que j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou en voyant le frére d'Alice pour la premiére fois.

Depuis ce jour , je fais des réves très étranges .

Bien sur Edward fait partie de mes réves ,et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Je l'ais recroisés dans les couloirs du lycée depuis ,et les sensations que mon corps ressent sont toujour présente ,mais elles sont moins forte.

J'ai l'impréssion qu'il m'obséde et je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Suite à ma superbe fuite de nombreuses personnes m'ont pris pour une tarée ,et je me pose moi aussi des questions sur ma santé mental.

Peut étre que le soleil m'a trop chauffé la téte cet été.

Bref il est huit heures et je montes dans ma voiture ,direction le lycée.

Après dix minutes de trajets j'arrive sur les lieux.

Je sors de ma voiture et m'aperçois que les Cullens sont là et qu'ils me dévisagent.

Comme à chaques fois que je les croisent d'ailleurs.

Je croises les yeux d'Edward et alors que je m'attends à reçevoir une tornade de sensations au plus profond de moi ,ça ne se produit pas.

J e ressens quelque chose mais c'est plus doux moins violent.

C'est comme un feu qui crépite doucement au fond de mon cœur.

La sonnerie retentit ,je me dirige vers ma salle de cour.

J'entre et m'assois .

Alice se dirige vers ma table.

-« Ca ne te dérange pas si je me mets à coté de toi ? »

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir bon c'est vrai quelle est un peu bizarre ,mais Mike va surement rentré dans la classe dans très peu de temps et je n'est aucune envie qu'il vienne me faire chier.

-« Non ça ne me dérange pas ,vas y installe toi . »

A peine a t -elle posée ses fesses sur la chaise ,que Mike déboule dans la salle ouf il était moins une.

Mais malheureusement pour moi il y a une table de libre juste dérriére .

Et il s'y installe.

Je sors mes affaires de mon sac et me concentre sur le cour qui vient de débuté.

Quand une voix cristalline attire mon attention.

-« Tu sais Bella on ne se connais pas beaucoup mais je t'aime bien ,et je tenais à te dire de ne pas avoir peur de mon frére. »

Mais quesqu'elle raconte je n'ais pas peur d'Edward ,ce dont j'ai peur c'est ce que je ressents quand il est dans les parages.

-« Je n'ais pas peur de ton frére Alice. »

-« Ah oui alors pourquoi tu t'es enfuie la premiére fois que tu l'as vu ? »

-« Trés bonne question , surement une crise de folie passagére non mais j'en sais foutrement rien ,mes jambes mon dit de courir ,j'ais courus. »

Alice escquisse un sourire plein de malice.

Si je ne doutais pas de ma santé mental ces derniers temps ,je dirais quelle me cache quelque chose.

Soudain je sens quelqu'un touché mon épaule ,je me retournes.

-« Et Bella mes parents sont en voyage ce week end ,et j'organise une petite féte ça te tente ? »

Putain mais il ne va pas me laché celui là ,il me drague depuis l'école primaire et je lui est dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne m'intérréssé pas mais il a pas l'air de comprendre.

-« Non Mike désolée mais j'ai autre chose de prévu. »

-« Ah oui et quoi ? »

Ca y est il m'énerve.

-« Ca ne te regarde pas ,tu ne veux pas non plus savoir la couleur de ma petite culotte, tu me m'emmerde à la fin . »

-« C'est bon Swan calme toi c'est juste que tout tes amis seront à ma féte donc je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir à faire.

Et au sujets de ta petite culotte ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse mais ce qu'il y a dedans par contre je ne dis pas non. »

Je réve ou il vient carrément de me faire du rentre dedans plus que minable.

Je m'apprétes à lui répondre mais Alice est plus rapide que moi .

-« Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris elle t'as dis non c'est clair ?

Et puisse que tu veux tant savoir ,ce soir elle est avec moi et ma famille,maintenant que tu as tes réponses laisse la tranquille sinon tu pourrais avoir des problémes. »

Mike ouvre la bouche prét à répliquer mais d'un seul coup il devient tout blanc ,on dirait qu'il est mort de trouille.

Alice se retourne vers moi le sourire aux lévres.

Je ne sais pas ce que Mike a vu mais ça lui fait fermé la bouche pour de bon.

-« Alors ce soir quelle heure ? »

-« Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure, tu veux vraiment que je passe la soirée chez vous ? »

-« Ba çe n'était pas prévu ,mais j'en ais envie et comme ça on pourra faire plus connaissance. »

Je ne vais pas y allais à prés tout je ne les connais pas ,mais en méme temps si j'y vais je pourrais peut étre en savoir plus sur le mystére qui les entours.

-« OK disons 20h. »

-« Parfait . » me répond le joyeux lutin.

La journée est passé plutot vite il est 19h et je suis devant mon dressing ,je me décide pour un jean slim blanc ,un petit pull chocolat et une paire de bottes dans les méme tons.

J'attache mes cheveux en chignon lache et me maquille légérement.

Je prends le petit bout de papier ou est inscrit l'adresse d'Alice et la rentre dans mon gps.

Après quelques minutes de chemin désert j'aperçois une petite maison retirée, ca doit étre là.

La maison est vraiment petite mais c'est vrai qu'a coté de ma villa beaucoup de maison me semble minuscule.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée et sonne.

La porte s'ouvre sur une Alice très joyeuse.

-« Entre Bella je t'en pris. »

J'entre et la suis nous arrivons au salon.

Toutes la famille est réunis .

Alice fait les présentations.

Elle me désigne un garçon blond le visage assez doux ,une grande maturité se dégage de lui ,il m'inspire tout de suite confiance.

« Voici Jasper mon petit ami, à coté de lui s'est Rosalie la sœur de Jasper. »

Elle est vraiment jolie mais vu la façon dont elle me regarde je pense qu'elle ne m'appréçit pas beaucoup.

« A coté c'est mon frére Emmett qui est aussi le mari de Rosalie »

Alors lui il me fait pensé à un gros nounours en guimauve il à l'air tout gentil.

« Et ensuite Edward mon autre frére. »

Il me regarde d'une façon intense on dirait qu'il ressent la méme chose que moi ,je reste accroché à son regards, ont dirait qu'il a une sorte de tension dans l'air.

-« Vu qu'on ne savais pas ce que tu aimais on a achetez pleins de chose à grignotés. »

La petite table dégouline de nourriture en tout genre ,bonbons ,pizzas, pop cornes etc..

-« Oui je vois ça vous avez eu peur que je meurs de fin. »

-« C'est surtout qu'Emmett est un gros gourmand, j'ai du lui interdire de touché à la nourriture jusqu'à ce que tu arrive. »

-« Oui d'ailleurs c'est la pire chose que tu m'ais faites petite sœur ,dit maintenant quelle est arrivée je peux ? »dit Emmett penaud .

-« Oui vas y mais ne mange pas tout je vais chercher le film.

Bella installe toi à coté d'Edward.

Je prends mon courage à demain et m'assois à coté de lui .

Oh mon dieu son odeur c'est un mélange de vanille et de santal il sent divinement bon.

-« Bonjour Bella ,je sais que notre premiére rencontre à été très forte en émotions mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit amis. »dit l'homme qui me fait perdre tout mes moyens.

Très forte en émotion c'est peu de le dire.

Il tend son bras vers moi pour une poigné de main qui se veut amical, au moment ou sa main rentre en contacte avec la mienne un courant d'éléctricité parcours mon corps.

Un bruit vif me fait sursauté ,les verres qui étaient sur la table viennent d'explosés.

-« C'était quoi ça ? »

-« C'est rien Bella , notre maison se situe dans un endroit ou il y a de l'électricité magnétique,ça arrive parfois » me dit Jasper.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le crois pas , je suis sur que c'est autre chose.

Alice arrive enfin avec des dvd.

-« Ok alors vous avez le choix entre la planéte des singes , roswell ,ou

star wars alors ?

Bella tu est l'invitée c'est toi qui décide.

-« Va pour roswell. »

Alice éteint la lumiére et mets le dvd.

Le film parle d'une histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un extraterreste.

Vers les trois quart du film ,Edward se penche vers mon oreille et me murmure

-« Alors que pense tu de ce film ? »

-« L'histoire est jolie mais ça reste un conte de fée ,ce n'est pas réel je préfére les histoire qui pourrais aussi bien se passées à l'écran que dans la vie. »

-« Et pourquoi cet histoire ne pourrais pas ce passée dans la vrai vie ? »

-« Eh bien premiérement les extraterrestes n'existent pas. »

Edward ne répond pas mais esquisse un petit sourire d'amusement.

Une fois le film finit Alice rallume la lumiére.

Je me léve du canapé .

-« Bon est bien je crois que je vais rentrée ,je suis crevée. »

-« Déjà » me dit Alice déçue.

-« Bon écoutés demain c'est samedi et mes parents sont absents pendants quinze jours ,alors si vous voulez je vous propose de dormir à la maison ,quesque vous en pensez ? »

Je réve ou Alice sautille sur place.

-« Super j'ai trop hate d'y étre. »

-« Ok alors je vous attends pour 16H comme ça on pourra profités de la piscine. »

-« Bien alors à demain et n'oubliez pas d'emmenez vos maillots de bain. »

me revoila avec le chapitre 3 merçi

pour vos reviews et notamment à

sandrine pour sa review très hystérique lol

bonne lecture bises.


	5. Amis ?

CHAPITRE 4

Amis ?

POV Edward

Cela fait environ une demie heure que moi et , ma famille chèrchons la maison de Bella.

Mais avec ma sœur au volant ça ne m'étonne qu'a moitié , déjà que sur Véluna elle se perd tout le temps alors sur une planéte inconnue faut pas révé mieux .

-« Ah ça y est je crois que c'est là. » s'èxclame Alice .

-« Bah c'est pas trop tot ».

Alice me jette un regard furibond , je ne peux m'empéché de rire .

Je descends de voiture et poses mon regard sur la demeure et , juste… whaouh !

Cette maison est trop belle ,une magnifique villa blanche , le jardin est remplit de fleures de toutes les couleurs.

-« Je veux finir notre séjour ici ! » dit Rosalie plus qu'enchantée par la vue.

-« Bon on va pas restés là comme des idiots, ils faut allés sonné ! »

Ah ma chére sœur toujours aussi survoltée .

Alice s'avançe jusqu'à la grande porte en bois massif,et appuie sur la sonnette .

Quelques secondes plus tards la porte s'ouvre.

-« Eh bien je croyais que vous n'alliez pas venir, vous en avez mis du temps. »dit ma princesse .

Eh oui bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore quand elle m'épousera , elle sera princesse de tout un peuple.

Bella nous fait signe d'entrés , elle est tellement jolie , elle porte une petite robe vert pale qui s'attache dans son dos , et ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval .

-« Bon et bien je vous propose de vous montrés vos chambres et ensuite direction piscine , ça vous va ? »

-« Dit Bella pourrais tu me montré ton dressing ? »

Alors ça c'est pas croyable tout ce qui intéresse ma sœur dans la vie c'est les vétements, d'autres personnes normale aurait demandés à voir le salon ou la piscine mais pas Alice, mais en méme temps ma sœur n'est pas une personne normal .

Après avoir acquiécée , Bella nous demande de la suivre .

Nous montons un magnifique escalier sculpté dans un bois précieux , puis nous arrivons dans un immense couloir recouvert de dalles de marbres.

Rosalie à coté de moi à la bouche grande ouverte depuis que l'on est entrés chez Bella .

Bella ouvre une premiére porte .

-« Bien voici la chambre d'Alice et Jasper , vous avez une porte au fond c'est la salle de bain toutes les chambres en sont équipées. »

Ma sœur tape dans ses mains comme une enfant de deux ans , et se jette sur Bella pour l'enlaçée.

-« Merçi Bella c'est trop gentil cette chambre est trop belle ! »

La chambre d'Alice est de couleur vert pastel un lit à baldaquin trone au milieu de la piéce ,et tout les objets derniers cris sont là.

Viens ensuite le tour de Rosalie et Emmett leurs chambre est similaire à celle d'Alice ,mais de couleur bleu .

-« Bella dis moi puis -je allée voir la salle de bain ? »

-« Bien sur c'est ta chambre pour la nuit après tout . »

Rosalie court comme une furie jusqu'à la salle de bain , et là un cri hystérique se fait entendre.

Elle revient vers nous et se jette dans les bras d'Emmett .

-« Oh mon dieu Emmett ,il y a une énorme baignoire ,je vais enfin pouvoir prendre un bain digne de se nom ! »

Bella me regarde d'un air perplexe .

Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote

-« C'est pas de ma faute si certaines filles de ma famille sont légérement atteintes , pardonne leurs. »

Bella sourie à ma remarque.

-« Viens Edward que je te montre ta chambre c'est celle juste en façe de la mienne . »

Bella m'entraine à sa suite .

Cette chambre est tout aussi belle que les autres , à la différence que tout les murs sont en fait d'immenses aquariums.

-« J'ai pensée qu'elle te plairait . »

-« Oui elle me plait vraiment beaucoup , merçi Bella c'est gentil de part . »

-« Mais de rien , bon il faut que j'aille montré le dressing à ta sœur avant qu'elle ne s'arrache tout ses cheveux . »

Bien sur Alice s'est extasiée pendant trois quart d'heures devant la penderie de Bella , ensuite nous avons tous étaient dans la piscine c'était vraiment un très bon moment et j'ai pu voir que ma princesse avait le corps d' une déesse .

Puis nous avons mangés ,Bella nous avait fait des hamburgers et je peux dire qu'a partir du moment ou elle les ramenés de la cuisine , elle est devenue la meilleure amie d'Emmett .

Nous sommes restaient dans l'eau à nous amusés jusqu'à onze heures du soir environ , et ma sœur et mon frére ont voulus allez se couchés et voilà comment je me suis retrouvais seul avec Bella .

Il faut que j'engage la conversation , souviens toi de ce que ta dis Alice .

-« Dis moi tu as vraiment une belle maison , tes parents doivent avoir un bon métier ? »

-« Oui effectivement mon pére détient une compagnie pharmaceutique et ma mére est un ancien top modèle . »

-« Tu dois étre heureuse alors, tu as tout ce que tu souhaite. »

Bella prend un air attristé.

-« Oui je ne manque de rien ,mais je ne pense pas étre heureuse. »

-« Si je peux me permettre ,pourquoi n'est tu pas heureuse ?

Tu as des parents aisés , pleins d'amis , et tu est populaire»

-« Eh bien je vais étre franche avec toi ,premiérement oui mes parents sont aisés mais ils ne sont pas vraiment présent ,ils passent tout leurs temps en voyage m'oubliant par la méme occasion .

Les douzes premiéres années de ma vie , c'est Paula ma nounou qui s'occupée de moi , ensuite à ma treiziéme année mes parents ont décidés que je pouvais me débrouillé seul .

Ensuite pour mes amis , ils ne sont amis avec moi que parce que j'ai de l'argent et que je suis populaire .

Et moi je dois toujours étre parfaite , avoir de nombreux petits copains , étre toujours bien habillées , faire partie des pom pom girls , étre à toutes les soirées branchée.

Paraître , je dois toujours paraître ce que je ne suis pas et ça me fatigue. »

-« Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi te dire , c'est vrai que je n'avais pas vus les choses comme ça, ça doit étre vraiment pénible. »

Bella me regarde et me sourie.

-« Mais ce qui me fait plaisir ,c'est qu'avec toi et ta famillle je peux étre moi méme.

Bon à toi , tes parents , tes amis ? »

-« Mes parents sont assez aisés , tout comme les tiens mais je peux dire qu'ils ont toujours étaient présents pour moi et ma sœur , et j'ai quelques amis sur lesquels je peux vraiment compté. »

-« Et dis moi tu viens d'ou ?

Moi j'ai toujours vécue ici. »

Bon là il faut que je trouve un beau mensonge , je ne vais pas lui dire la vérité tout de suite .

-« Je viens d'un petit bled paumé en Alaska . »

-« Ah ok , Edward j'aimerais te posé une question . »

-« Eh bien vas- y . »

-« Je suis d'accord que ma question est plutot béte , mais ça me travaille depuis un moment .

Là premiére fois que je t'ais vu , mes émotions ont étaient toutes chamboulées , et je ressent des choses bizare quand tu est prét de moi .

Et je voulais savoir si.. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir , je me jettes sur sa bouche pour l'embrassée .

Au moment méme ou nos lévres dansent ensemble , des images apparaissent devant mes yeux je vois des étoiles ,des milliers d'étoiles je reconnais la constellation dont ma planéte fait partie.

Quelques instants plus tards mes lévres se décollent de celle de ma douce.

Je reléves mes yeux vers elle , elle me regarde mi choquée mi fascinée.

Aurait -elle vu elle aussi quelque chose ?

Voilà la suite au prochain épisode , désolée pour le retard et merci pour vos reviews ,ça me motive vraiment pour l'écriture .bises


	6. Doutes

Chapitre 5

Doutes.

POV Bella

Deux semaines , cela fait deux semaines que je nage en plein bonheur.

En fait mon état de béatitude constant est principalement causé par une personne.

Edward.

Depuis ce premier baiser au bord de ma piscine , nous sortons ensemble.

D'ailleurs ce baiser m'a plus que troublais ,j'ai étais victime d'une hallucination .

Toutes ces merveilleuse étoiles que j'ai vus étaient le fruit de mon imagination.

J'en ai parler à Alice et elle m'a dit que c'était l'amour qui me faisait voir toutes ces choses, mais j'avoue que je me pose pas mal de question à leurs sujet.

Emmett par exemple qui semble émerveillé à chaque fois qu'il voit de la nourriture , leurs air étonnés à chaque fois qu'ils voyent quelque chose.

-« Bella tu écoute ce que je te dis ? »

Je suis sortis de ma reflexion par ma chére amie Jessica .

-« Mais oui bien sur, tu disais ? »

-« Je te parlais de Mike mais bref , tu est vraiment bizarre depuis que tu fréquente les Cullen. »

-« Je suis la méme Jess , je suis juste heureuse c'est tout. »

-« Si tu le dis , en tout cas j'ai entendus quelques rumeurs au sujets de ton prince charmant et de sa famille . »

-« De quoi tu parle ?

Quels rumeurs ? »

-« Eh bien écoute ,c'est Lauren qui m'en à parler , apparemment elle aurait vue des choses étranges .

Elles pense que Edward et sa famille sont des sorçiers. »

Alors là je ris franchement ,des sorçiers n'importe quoi .

Tient quand je verrais Alice il faudra que je lui demande ou elle cache son balai.

-« C' est n'importe quoi Jess , tu diras a Lauren qu'il faut qu'elle arréte de vider sa bouteille de parfum , les vapeurs d'alcool lui monte à la téte . »

-« Mais Bella je t'assure que c'est vrai , j'ai méme une preuve. »

-« Ah oui montre moi ta preuve . »

Elle me tend son portable.

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« C'est une video d'Edward. »

-« Non mais attend ça veut dire que cette pétasse de Lauren film mon petit ami ? »

-« Oui on peut dire ça mais au lieu de fulminée regarde cette fichue video . »

Je me décide enfin à appuyer sur le bouton .

La video commence.

On peut voir Edward en salle de classe apparemment , il a l'air de s'ennuyer .

Après trente seconde de video , non je réve il doit suremment s'agir d'un trucage , Edward ne peut pas faire lévité son crayon dans les air .

Je lui rend son téléphone.

-« Alors ? »

-« Alors quoi ?

C'est évident que ta video est truquée . »

-« Tu ne me crois pas ?

Eh bien je te propose un truc , les Cullen ne sont pas là aujourd'hui tu n'as qu'a leur rendre une petite visite surprise .

Tu verra bien si ils se comportent de façon normal quand aucune personne n'est proche d'eux. »

-« Oui Jess super bonne idée , bon en attendant je dois rentrée mes poissons rouges m'attendent. »

Sur le chemin du retour , cette vidéo me travaille plus que je ne l'aurais penser ,j'essaye de me persuadée que c'est une fausse.

Je me prépares à diner ,une fois le repas fini je file me coucher .

-« Putin, merde c'est pourtant pas la pleine lune. »

Ca fait à peu prés trois heures que je tourne en rond dans mon lit , sans pouvoir dormir .

Soudain je repense à ce que m'a dit Jess , non je ne vais pas faire ça…oh et puis je n'est rien à perdre.

Je saute dans les premiers vétements que je trouve , je prends mes clef .

Direction la voiture.

Durant tout le chemin mon ventre est noué , après quinze minutes de trajet je suis enfin devant la maison des Cullen .

J'inspecte la maison , les lumiéres sont éteintes et leurs voiture n'est pas là peut étre qu'ils sont sortis.

Soudain une très mauvaise idée germe dans mon esprit , la maison est vide rien ne m'empéche de rentré et de fouillée à l'intérieur pour essayer de découvir quelques chose .

Je sors de ma voiture et décide d'ouvrir la porte .

Pff trop facile elle est méme pas fermée.

Je me dirige à pas de loup dans le salon.

J'ouvre le premier tiroir du buffet ,vide .

Le seconds tiroir vide.

Le troisiéme vide aussi .

Et c'est comme ça pour tout les autres meubles du salon ,bien maintenant je vais aller dans la chambre d'Edward .

Je monte les marches de l'escalier une à une en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible .

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre , comme d'habitude celle- ci est parfaitement rangée , méme le lit est intact.

Je me décide à ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet , et il n'y à rien à part un magnifique collier.

Je le prends dans mes mains , il doit étre en argent le médaillon est imposant on dirait une sorte de symbole .

Je remarques qu'il y a un crochet sur le coté , ça doit étre comme ce genre de collier ou l'on met une photo.

Je me décide à l'ouvrir et là une magnifique femme apparaît,je retiens un hoquet de surprise.

La femme me sourit et se met à parlée.

-« Bonjour , tu dois étre l'élue de mon fils , je me trompe ? »

Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce truc !

Une femme qui est dans un bijou me parle , c'est du délire il faut que je me tire d'ici vite !

Ni une ni deux je referme le bijou , le remet à sa place et me depèche de sortir .

Merde !

Il faut que je retourne au salon mes clefs sont posées sur la table .

Au moment méme ou ma main rentre en contact avec mes clefs je me prends un coussin volant en pleine téte .

Non mais c'est pas possible ,un collier qui parle ,ensuite un coussin qui vole c'est quoi cette maison hantée !

Je relève la tète , préte à partir .

-« AHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Alice vient d'apparaître devant moi , et quand je dis apparaître c'est qu'elle vient en quelques sorte de se téléportée .

-« Bella ?

Mais quesque tu fais là ? »

Je ne peux pas répondre.

Alice s'approche vers moi et tente de me toucher l'épaule , je la repousse d'un geste sec.

-« Ne me touche pas ! »

Edward ,Rosalie ,Jasper et Emmett déboulent dans le salon surement alertés par mes cris.

-« Quesqu'il se passe ? » demande Emmett.

Edward pose son regard sur moi .

-« Bella que fait tu ici ? »

-« Bon quelqu'un va t -il me dire ce qui se passe ? » reprend Emmett légérement énervé

-« Elle m'a vu Emmett , elle m'a vu me téléportée . » dit Alice

-« Oh »

Edward avançe vers moi ,et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella . »

Je ne peux pas m'empècher de me criper à son contact.

-« Edward laisse moi partir s'il te plait . »

Je peux voir la douleur dans son regard .

-« Mais Bella tu me connais , tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal »

-« Non Edward je ne sais plus qui tu est . »

Ses mains retombe le long de son corps , et j'en profite pour fuir , fuir les mensonges , fuir l'homme que j'aime , fuir mes amis , fuir l'inconnu qui me térrifie…

Merçi à Sandrine et Lylybelle pour

leurs reviews ainsi qu'a tout mes

lecteurs .Et n'oublier pas si vous

voulez la suite ,montrez moi que

ça vous plais en me laissant

des reviews .bises à bientot


	7. Explications

CHAPITRE 6

Explications

POV Alice

Voilà deux semaines que ces deux abrutis m'agaçent.

Depuis le soir fatidique , mon frére Edward n'est pas retourner en cours il souffre trop du rejet de Bella.

Quand à elle , elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle méme , je vois bien qu'elle à mal elle aussi .

Ils s'aiment et il ne font rien n'y l'un ni l'autre pour arrangés les choses.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décider de mettre mon plan à exécution ce matin , bien sur personne n'est au courant de mes petites manigances.

Ce matin Bella et moi avons une heure de sport , et comme je sais qu'elle est toujours la derniére à sortir des vestiaires , je vais en profiter pour lui sautée dessus et la téléporter prés de mon imbécile de frére , pour qu'ils s'expliquent enfin.

C'est partie !

Oh je hais le volley , d'ailleurs je hais toutes les activitées sportive que propose cette école , si il n'y en a qu'une seul que j'aime mais malheureusement elle ne fait pas partie du programme : le shopping !

Ca c'est un vrai sport surtout en période de solde.

Ca y est l'heure de torture est finie , je vois Bella se diriger vers les vestiaires , je m'avançe doucement .

Je me change trés lentement pour qu'il ne reste que nous deux .

Je m'avançe vers elle.

-« Alice c'est pas la peine de tentée de me parler , je te l'ai déjà dit. »

-« Je suis désolée Bella . »

Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre quoi que çe soit , je me jette sur elle et je nous téléportent vers la maison.

Méme pas une seconde plus tard , nous sommes à destination .

L'attérissage est un peu dur pour miss Bella , je la rattrape lui évitant de tomber .

Elle reprend ces esprits petit à petit , je sens que ça va chauffer pour mes oreilles.

-« Putin Alice quesqu'il te prend ?

Tu est devenue folle ou quoi ? »

-« Non elle l'a toujours était » dit une voix masculine que je reconnais étant celle de mon frére.

Bella semble comme figée , puis tout d'un coup elle tente de fuir vers la porte d'entrée.

Je me poste devant elle .

-« Ah non ça suffit tu ne va pas encore t'enfuir !

Bella il est temps d'affronter la vérité ! »

Et je me tourne vers Edward .

-« Et toi Edward il est temps de tout lui dire . »

Mon frére me répond d'un signe de téte.

-« Bien allez vous installez sur le canapé , si vous avez besoin je ne serais pas loin . »

Je pense qu'un peu d'intimité leurs feraient du bien , je vais trouver de quoi m'occuper dans la cuisine.

POV Edward

Bella s'installe timidement à coté de moi .

-« Bien Bella veut tu savoir toute la vérité sur moi et ma famille ? »

-« Ok mais à la condition que tu me dise tout ce que je veux savoir . »

-« Ok pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux. »

-« Vous étes quoi au juste ?

Des sorçiers ? »

Je ris , nous des sorçiers quoi que je verrais bien ma jeune sœur en sorçiére maléfique.

Bella me regarde d'un air sérieux , elle attend surement ma réponse.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air.

-« Je …Nous sommes des extraterrestes. »

Ca y est c'est dit .

Et alors que je m'attendais à des cris ou à quelques chose dans ce genre , elle éclate de rire.

-« Tu te fous vraiment de moi Edward , tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? »

-« Bien tu ne me crois pas je vais te donner une preuve. »

Je me saisis du vase de crystal posé sur la table , je le brise.

Je récupère un morçeau et entaille la paume de ma main .

-« Oh mon dieu ! » s'éxclame Bella

Ah voilà une réaction normal .

-« Edward ton sang ..ton sang il est vert et ..regarde ta main la blessure se referme toute seule. »

-« Ca je le savais déjà ma puce . »

Elle mets ses mains sur son visage .

-« Merde , je suis tomber amoureuse d'un alien . »

Elle m'aime , mon cœur ne peut s'empécher de faire des bonds dans ma poitrine.

Elle se reléve d'un coup et me pointe du doigt.

-« Je veux tout savoir Edward Cullen , tu m'entends tout ? »

-« Je vais tout te dire , mais avant rassis toi . »

Elle se rassoit tout en marmonnant.

-« Alors ma famille et moi venons d'une planéte qui s'appelle Véluna , c'est un peu comme la terre mais en beaucoup plus beau et notre technologie est plus avançée , mes parents Esmé et Carlisle gouvernent cette planéte .

Physiquement nous sommes semblable aux humains , mais intérieurement nous sommes différent . »

-« En quoi étes vous différents ? »

-« Attends j'allais y venir.

Comme tu l'as constatée notre sang n'est pas rouge mais vert , et notre corps à un pouvoir de cicatrisation très élevée .

Nous avons tous des dons , Alice à le don de téléportation , Emmett se dédouble , Rosalie peut allumer un feu rien qu'avec ses yeux , Jasper lui maitrise la glace et moi j'ai le don de tèlékinèsie. »

-« Ok et juste pour savoir c'est les seules choses que vous avez de différents avec nous ou il y en a encore d'autre ? »

-« Eh bien il y a juste une derniére chose mais cela conçerne les femmes de ma planéte , elle sont toutes stériles. »

Bella à l'air étonnée .

-« Vous faites comment alors ?

Et puis comment toi et ta famille avaient été conçu ? »

-« Les femmes sont stériles mais pas les hommes , une machine à été crée par mes ancétres il y a des milliers d 'années pour permettre au habitants de Véluna de se reproduire , c'est une sorte d'incubateur. »

-« D'accord , pourquoi est tu venu sur terre ? »

-« Je cherchais mon ame sœur , je savais qu'elle se trouvait ici . »

-« Et ton ame sœur c'est moi ? »

-« Oui , mais je comprendrais qu'avec tout ce que je viens de te dire tu ne veuille plus jamais de moi. »

Bella s'avançe vers moi et encadre mon visage de ses mains délicates.

-« Ecoutes je dois t'avouer que tout ce que je viens d'apprendre me remue beaucoup , et me fais peur .

Mais j'ai essayée Edward , j'ai vraiment essayée de ne pas t'aimer mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments , que tu sois le pére noél , un farfadet ou un alien je t'aime et ça ne changera pas. »

Elle approche doucement son visage du mien et pose ses lévres délicatement sur les miennes.

Ce baiser est divin , rien n'est meilleur au monde.

Après quelques instants je me détache d'elle et pose mon front sur le sien.

-« Je t'aime aussi ma princesse , mais je ne t'ai pas tout dis… je dois repartir dans deux semaines. »

Elle me regarde , ses yeux reflétent la douleur.

-« Bella s'il te plait , part avec moi . »

Alors tout d'abord un énorme merçi

pour vos reviews sur le chapitre

précèdent j'ai vraiment était gatée.

merçi à Sandrine j'éspére comblé

tes attentes de nouveau .

si vous voulez garder ma motivation

intacte n'oubliez pas de me mettre

une petite review ,comme dirait

quelq'un « c'est bon pour le

morale ».Bises et à bientot


	8. Décision

CHAPITRE 7

Décisions.

POV Bella

-« Bella s'il te plait , part avec moi . »

Cela fait dix minutes au moins qu' Edward vient de prononcer cette phrase , et elle résonne dans ma téte .

Mon cerveau fonctionne comme au ralenti , je sais qu'il attend une réponse de ma part .

Si je pars avec lui il faudra que je quitte ma vie terreste , mes amis méme si je serais très soulagée de fuir ces hypocrites.

Mais il faudra aussi que je laisse mes parents , bon ok je ne les voient pas souvent , mais se sont mes parents et je les aiment.

Mais si je choisis de rester , alors il faudra que je dise adieu à Edward.

Le simple fait de l'imaginer loin de moi pour l'éternité me déchire le cœur , je crois que j'en mourrais.

Je léve mon regard vers Edward , je vois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux il est tellement mignon quand il s'inquiéte , je ne peux m'empécher de sourire .

-« Oui , je pars avec toi » dis-je dans un souffle.

Le visage de mon amour s'illumine , on dirait un gosse le matin de noel .

-« C'est vrai tu veux vraiment venir avec moi ?

Bella je t'aime mais je ne veux en aucun cas te forçer à renoncer à ta vie. »

Je saisis son visage , et l'approche du mien pour lui voler un baiser.

-« Edward tu ne me force en rien , je peux tout simplement renonçer à toute cette vie , mais je ne peux renonçer à toi . »

-« Je le savais , je le savais ! »

Et voilà le petit lutin Alice venait de me sauter dessus .

-« Je suis trop contente »

-« Oui moi aussi Alice mais tu peux me laisser un peu d'air , tu m'étouffe. »

Qui aurait pensé qu'un petit bout de femme comme elle pouvait avoir autant de forçe.

-« Bon cette semaine va étre plutot tranquille mais la semaine prochaine nous avons plein de chose à faire , Bella je viendrais t'aider à faire tes valises , il faudra aussi que tu laisse une lettre à tes parents. »

Les deux semaines sont passées à une vitesse pas possible , nous sommes maintenant la veille du départ .

Je suis chez moi dans ma chambre à faire ma valise ou devrais-je dire mes énormes valises , Alice refuse que je laisse un seul de mes vétements ici et c'est sans compter les chaussures , le maquillage , et les accessoires.

Après trois heures de travail intensif .

-« Bien je compte vingt sept valises »

-« Quoi ?

Et on fait comment pour transportés tout ça ? »

-« Ne t'inquiéte pas , je vais appeler les garçons il vont nous aidés .

On ne peut pas laisser ces merveilles ici. »

Effectivement vingt minutes plus tard , ils étaient là méme Rosalie est venue.

-« Bella je t'attends dehors , je pense que tu veux restée un peu seul avant de partir.

Ah oui j'oublier Emmett , Rosalie , et Jasper vont partir jusqu'au vaisseau ce soir , comme ça ils pourront emmener une grosse partie des bagages .

Nous les rejoindrons demain. »

-« Ok Alice , à tout de suite. »

Ainsi seul j'en profite pour faire le tour de ma maison , une derniére fois .

Après la salle de bain , la chambre de mes parents , la cuisine , mes pas me conduisent au salon .

Je prends la lettre et la dépose sur la table .

Mes yeux se posent sur le haut de la cheminée , je m'avançe , je saisis le cadre qui est posé dessus .

C'est une photo de moi , je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans mais c'est aussi une des seuls photo de mes parents et moi ensembles , une des seuls photo ou moi et mes parents ressemblont à une vrai famille .

C'est un souvenir que je veux conserver , j 'enléve la photo du cadre et la mets dans ma poche.

Alice m'attend dans la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fait dans le silence , je n'ais pas vraiment envie de parler , juste regarder le paysage défilé devant mes yeux .

Arrivé à destination je descends et me dirige vers la maison quand j'entre dans cette derniére une délicieuse odeur se fait sentir .

J'avançe vers la cuisine et l'image que j'ai sous les yeux est vraiment hilarante .

Mon Edward vétue d'un tablier rose ,un nombre incalculable d' ustensiles de cuisine complétement cramés flotte dans l'évier .

Alice à l'air dans une rage folle .

-« Edward Cullen qu'a tu fait à ma cuisine ? »

Edward se retourne vers nous l'air embarrasé , il a des traces de farine un peu partout sur le visage , et il a l'air exténué .

-« Excuse moi Alice , mais je voulais préparé le plat préférè de Bella . »

-« Tu m'as prèparé des lasagnes ? »

-« Oui mon cœur , tout du moins j'ai essayer je ne sais pas si c'est comestible . » dit il en rigolant .

Alice avançe vers l'évier tout en retroussant ses manches.

-« L'amour n'est pas une excuse , aller aide moi à ranger tout se foutoire ! »

Les lasagnes d'Edward étaient délicieuse , après le diner Alice à decider qu'il était l'heure d'aller ce coucher , car on n'avait une longue et fatiguante journée qui nous attendaient.

Une heure et demie après mettre couchée , je tournais encore en rond dans mon lit .

-« Ma puce quesqu' il y a ? »

-« Je suis stressée . »

Edward me colla un peu plus contre son torse .

-« Et pourquoi est tu stréssée ? »

-« Bien pour commençer je vais sur une planéte que je ne connais pas , ou vivent des gens que je ne connais pas , et je vais rencontrée tes parents . »

Je sens Edward sourire.

-« Tu n'as pas avoir peur de mes parents , Bella . »

-« Mais imagine qu'il ne m'aiment pas, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine après tout . »

-« Ecoutes tu n'est pas qu'une simple humaine , tu est la fille que j'aime , celle que mon cœur à choisie .

Et pour ce qui est de mes parents , ma mére t'aime déjà d'ailleurs elle te trouve très jolie . »

-« Non mais attends comment peut elle me trouvée jolie alors … »

Attends c'était elle la femme dans le collier ? »

-« Oui c'était ma mére Esmé .

Ce collier est un moyen de rester en contact , c'ett un peu comme les téléphones portables si tu préfére. »

-« Oh merde j'ai raccrocher au nez de ta mére . »

-« Elle ne t'en veux pas , elle sait que tu as eu peur , elle m'a méme dit qu'elle aurait fait pareil si elle avait était à ta place . »

-« Edward parle moi de la vie la bas . »

-« Eh bien tu en sais déjà une partie , alors par ou je vais commençer . »

A peine cinq minutes après qu'il est commencé à me parler , je sombrais dans les bras de morphée , sa voix m'apaisait.

Cette nuit là je faisais des réves dont les couleurs et les paysages m'étaient inconnus.

_A suivre …._

Merçi à Sandrine et Bellaandedwardamour

** pour leurs reviews .**

** Merçi à tout les autres aussi , je prends **

** toujours autant de plaisir à vous lire .**

** Les reviews sont ma seul récompense,**

** alors n'hésitaient pas .Bises ,à bientôt.**


	9. Départ

CHAPITRE 8

Départ.

Pov Bella

Le réveil fut difficile , j'étais si bien endormie dans les bras de mon homme.

Nous sommes sur la route depuis maintenant trois heures , Alice et Edward se dispute depuis environ une demie heure pour choisir la station de radio , de vrais gamins des fois je vous jure.

Edward m'a informer que l'on conduiraient toute la journée pour arrivés au point de rendez vous : l'Alaska .

Ensuite ils faudrait marcher quelques kilométres dans la forét.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui passe actuellement dans ma vie , je sors avec un extraterreste et il m'emméne sur sa planéte .

Je ne peux empécher un éclat de rire de franchir mes lévres , ma pauvre Jess j'aimerais voir ta tète si seulement tu savais .

Tiens en parlant du loup, je sens mon portable vibrer .

_1 nouveau message !_

_cc Bella c'est Jess je ne t'ai pas vu en cours ce matin , j'éspére que tu va bien ?_

Que pourrais je lui répondre.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

Slt tout va bien pour moi ,tu n'est pas prét de me revoir en cours car figure toi que j'ai été enlever par un extraterreste ,mais ne t'inquiéte pas j'étais consentente. Bye

Un énorme sourire se dessine sur mon visage , j'ouvre la fenétre de la voiture et jette mon téléphone dehors .

Edward se retourne et me regarde se questionnant surement sur la cause de mon geste .

-« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais capter sur ta planéte. »

Il me répond par un sourire amusé , et glisse sa main vers moi.

Et c'est avec sa main dans la mienne que je m'endors .

Quand j'ouvre les yeux le soleil est sur le point de se coucher.

-« Alors ma marmotte bien dormie ? »

-« Oui très bien dis moi on est bientôt arrivés ? »

C'est Alice qui prend la parole .

-« Oui encore cinq minutes et ils faudra faire le reste à pieds . »

Effectivement quelques instants plus tards , la voiture se gare sur le petit sentier .

-« Allez hop tout le monde dehors on se partage les bagages . » dit le caporal chef Alice .

Après une heure de marche intensive ,nous arrivons sur un site en hauteur .

La vue y est magnifique , le ciel est habillé de jolie couleurs rougeatre.

Je m'y arrete un instant .

-«Il y a une clairiére juste dérriére ces arbres, le vaisseau est là bas . »

-« Bella tu viens ,on y va » me dit Edward

Je ne peux pas réagir la beauté du paysage me subjugue.

Je sens le bras de l'homme que j'aime encerclé ma taille .

-« Bella il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

-« Regarde ce paysage , c'est chez moi , c'est ma planéte .

Je veux juste imprégné chaque cellule de mon corps ,de mon étre , je ne veux pas oublier d'ou je viens . »

-« Je comprends mon cœur ,mais rien n'est définitif nous reviendrons sur terre , je te promets qu'on y passera toutes nos vacances . »

-« Bon les amoureux c'est pas que je m'ennuie , mais j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi »

Je respire un grand coup et me dirige vers Alice .

Nous passons les quelques arbres et … whaou !

Je n'ai aucun mots pour décrire ce que je vois ,un monstre d'acier se dresse devant moi.

-« Ferme la bouche Belli Bella ce n'est qu'un vaisseau , il n'y à rien d'impressionant . » me dit Emmett moqueur.

-« Dit l'homme qui a les yeux qui brillent à chaque fois qu'il voit une pizza . »

-« Ah non Bella je ne te permet pas de comparais un truc banal comme un vaisseau avec une merveilleuse , succulente pizza . »

Nous entrons à l'intérieur du vaisseau .

Tout est irréel j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un film genre star wars .

-« Jazz ils sont là ,ont peut décoller . »

J'ai l'impression de flotter , peut étre suis-je entrain de réver .

Alice arrive vers nous .

-« Maman est en ligne dans la grande salle , elle aimerait nous parlés . »

Le seul mot que je retiens est « maman »

Edward tire ma main mais mes jambes sont collées au sol .

-« Allez Bella arréte de faire l'enfant elle ne va pas te mangée. »

Edward arrive tant bien que mal à m'entrainer dans la salle .

Effectivement la dame de la dèrniere fois est prèsente mais sous la forme d'un hologramme géant .

-« Bonjour mes chéris »

La dame pose son regard sur moi et esquisse un sourire bienveillant .

-« Bonjour Bella . »

Je crois que je suis rouge comme une pivoine.

-« Bonjour madame . »

-« Voyons appelle moi Esmé , tu est ma belle fille après tout. »

Esmé pose son regard sur Emmett .

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu a envie de me dire quelques chose mon fils ? »

-« Eh bien maman j'ai gouté la nourriture sur terre et j'ai ramenè quelques aliments de la bas, je ne veux plus me nourrire de gélules . »

-« Bien et qu 'a tu ramenais au juste ? »

Emmett ce gratte l'arriére du crane .

-« Eh bien quelques graines pour faire des cultivations et une douzaines de vaches , cochons et poules . »

Je vois la mére d'Edward éclatait de rire .

-« Pourquoi tu ris ? » l'interroge Emmett

-« J'ai parié avec ton pére que tu nous ferais un coup comme ça , et j'ai gagner.

J'ai hate de vous retrouver mes chéris ,vous m'avaient manquer et j'ai particuliérement hate de faire ta connaissance Bella . »

C'est sur ces derniers mots que son visage disparait .

-« Jazz on en a pour combien de temps pour se rendre sur Véluna ? »

-« Je dirais un peu prés trois heures Bella , tu peux aller te reposer un peu. »

-«Oui , pourquoi pas . »

-« Viens je vais te montré ta chambre . »

Après plusieurs couloirs ,il me fait entrer dans une piéce ,un lit simple qui flotte dans les airs, une petite table de chevet .

-« C'est simple mais c'est juste pour le voyage ça t'ira ? »

-« Pas de soucis c'est parfait . »

Je m'allonge et sort la photo que j'ai précieusement conserver , je l'observe attentivement .

Ma mére semble radieuse , je ne l'ais jamais vue sourire comme ça et la lueur que mon pére a dans les yeux me fascine .

C'est ce souvenir que je veux garder d'eux , de nous …

Une famille qui ce jour là semblait s'aimer .

C'est sur cette pensée que mes yeux se ferment .

-« BELLA ,BELLA ! »

Je me reléve dans un sursaut .

-« Oui ?

Quesqu'il se passe ?

Ou suis-je ? » dis –je encore dans les vapes .

-« Tu est dans notre vaisseau voyons , et il se passe qu'on est arrivés , on est entrain de se poser . » me dit Alice plus survoltée que jamais .

Oh mon dieu ça y est une énorme boule se loge dans mon estomac , nous y sommes.

Alice s'empare de ma main , et nous entrainent en courant à travers les couloirs .

Tous se tiennent devant la porte.

Edward vient vers moi et prend ma main .

-« Ca va allez ma puce , je vois bien que tu est toute blanche . »

-« Mais imagine que tes parents ne m'aime pas , que ton peuple me voient comme une béte de foire ou pire encore imagine… »

Je suis couper dans ma tirade par une légère secousse .

-« C'était quoi ça ? »

-« Nous venons de nous posés , Jasper est un peu brute c'est tout . »me dit mon homme dans un sourire qui se veut rassurrant.

Edward encadre mon visage de ses deux mains .

-« Bella maintenant nous allons ouvrir la porte , écoute bien ce que je vais te dire .

Je t'aime alors mes parents ne pourront que t'aimer , mon peuple ne te verra pas comme une béte de foire ,mais ils environt surement ta beauté .

Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu doute de toi , alors tu vas respirer un grand coup et on va ouvrir cette porte. »

Il me donne un baiser .

Cela à l'avantage de calmer mon angoisse .

Je respire un grand coup.

La porte s'ouvre…

.

**Voilà vous voulez la suite ,moi je veux des **

** reviews please.**

** Merçi à Bellaandedwardamour j'éspére que ce **

** chapitre te plaira.**

** Merçi à Ava023 .**

** Merçi à Christou57, voilà la suite .**

** Merçi à Sandrine ,tes reviews me font toujours**

** chaud au cœur.**

** Merçi à tout les autres qui me lise, vous faites **

** grandement partie de ma motivation . Bises **


	10. Découvrir

CHAPITRE 9

Découvrir.

Pov Bella .

La porte du vaisseau , s'ouvre trop lentement à mon gout .

Mon état de stresse est tel , que je me mets à envisager les pires scénarios .

Je sens la main d'Edward me tirée vers l'extérieur .

Et là je peux dire que je suis surprise , alors que je m'attendais à voir une foule en délire venus acclamés leurs souverains c'est un endroit pratiquement désert et totalement naturel qui se dresse face à moi .

Quelques hommes sembles travaillés sur des machines , des oiseaux chantent et volent dans le ciel , cet endroit est d'un calme apaisant .

Edward semble deviner mes intérrogations .

-« Ici nous sommes sur un des terrains ou les vaisseaux sont stockés , nous allons prendre une de ces machine pour nous rendre au palais , c'est un peu comme une voiture qui vole . »

Edward nous conduit vers l'une d'entre elles .

Direction le palais .

Pendant le trajet je ne cesse de m'émerveiller devant la beauté de cette planéte , et je dois reconnaître une chose , les habitants de Véluna ont réussis à développer leurs technologie d'une façon considérable tout en conservant la beauté et l'état naturelle de leur planéte.

Je sens que l'on se rapproche du palais car de plus en plus de gens sont présent dehors .

D'ailleurs leurs façon de s'habiller est étrange , cela me fait penser aux vétement que portés les personnes vivant à l'époque de la Gréce antique .

-« Nous sommes arrivés ma princesse »me dit Edward les yeux pétillants.

Je léve les yeux devant moi .

-« Oh mon dieu »

-« Impressionant , pas vrai ? »

Un immense château futuriste nous fait façe ,dire que je suis impressioner n'est pas le mot exact.

-« Oui si je n'était pas assise , je crois que j'en tomberais sur le cul . »

Edward ne peut s'empécher de rire .

-« Et encore tu n'a pas tout vue. »

Le mini vaisseau s'engage dans une sorte de garage .

-« Mes parents nous attendent au salon , ils vont te souhaiter la bienvenue , te faire un petit discours explicatif sur le fonctionnement de la ville , et ensuite je te ferais visiter le palais . »

Nous traversons d'immenses couloirs , les murs sembles étres dorés à l'or fin.

Edward s'arrete devant une porte .

-« Bien nous y sommes. »

Nous entrons dans la piéce .

Une petite dame aux cheveux caramel se jette sur Edward.

-« Oh mon chéri comme tu m'a manqué ! »

-« Laisse le respiré Esmée , il vient juste de rentré. »

Je regarde d'ou provient cette voix masculine , mon regard se pose sur homme blond avec un visage très sympatique . »

Il se dirige vers Edward et lui fait une accolade .

-« Bienvenue à la maison fils. »

Esmée se retourne vers moi et contre toute attente elle me serre dans ces bras .

-« Mon fils à vraiment fait un très bon choix , tu est magnifique . »

-« Euh merci. »

-« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella . »

Edward et moi prenons place sur le canapé.

-« Bien tout d'abord nous allons t'expliquer quelques petites chose sur le fonctionnement ici » me dit Carlisle.

-« Nous sommes une famille royal , et on se doit de donner l'exemple et d'avoir une conduite irréprochable. »reprend Esmée.

-« La régle numéro un est de rien faire qui pourrais allez à l'encontre de notre èco-systéme.

Pour le reste Edward te fera un petit récapitulatif , vous devez étres fatigués. »

-« Oui et je voulais faire visiter le palais à Bella »

-« Bien les enfants . »

Une fois sortie de la piéce je vois Edward me sourire .

-« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

-« Eh bien je pense que la premiére piéce que je vais te faire visiter sera ma chambre , tu vois les démonstrations d'affections ne sont pas autorisées en public , et là tout de suite j'ai vraiment trop envie de t'embrasser . »

Edward me conduit jusqu'à sa chambre .

A peine avons nous franchis le seuil de la porte , qu'il me plaque contre le mur et se jette sur ma bouche.

Je ne l'ai jamais vue si fougeux .

Alors que ses baisers se font de plus en plus intenses , je sens qu'il nous emménes vers le lit.

A vrai dire Edward et moi n'avons pas encore franchis le pas , nous n'avons pas été plus loin que quelques caresses .

Mais là j'ai vraiment envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui , la frustation est trop grande .

Je tente ma chance , et me fait plus entreprenante .

Je le sens se raidir.

-« Non Bella ce n'est pas une bonne idée . »

Je sens la colére montée en moi , je me léve et le pointe du doigt .

-« Non Edward Cullen tu n'a pas le droit de m'allumer comme ça et de me dire non ensuite ! »

Il se léve lui aussi cherchant surement à justifier sa réaction .

Quand tout d'un coup la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

-« Hey fréro… »

Emmett se tient devant nous l'air plus que géné , je le regarde attentivement son accoutrement est d'un ridicule .

Non , mais imaginer le grand gaillard qu'est Emmett vétue d'une salopette grise , un chapeau de paille sur la téte , un arrosoir dans la main gauche et un livre qui s'intitule _Le potager malin_ dans la main droite .

-« Euh je repasserais plus tard »

Et il s'en va aussi vite qu'il est apparut .

-« Bella écoute ce n'est pas que je veux pas , je t'assure que j'en ai vraiment envie . »

-« Mais ? »

-« Mais comme tu le sais j'ai des traditions et des coutumes . »

-« Cesse de tourner autour du pot Edward ou veux tu en venir ?

Edward se gratte l'arriére du crane ,ce qui signifie dans la famille Cullen « j'ai peur de ta réaction »

-« Eh bien avant que nous puissions consommer notre amour , ils faut que nous fassions quelques chose. »

-« Et que faut t-ils que l'on fasse ? »

Il à l'air vraiment stréssé , j'ai méme l'impression qu'il est en apné.

-« Il faut que l'on se marient. »dit il dans un souffle .

-« Que..quoi ? »

**Alors voilà j'éspére que ce chapitre vous a plu**

** n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser .**

** Remerçiment :**

** Ayana : merçi pour ta review ,et j'éspére que**

** ce chapitre te plaira.**

** Ava023 :comme tu l'a dit Bella est courageuse **

** mais apparament il y a des choses qu'il lui font **

** plus peur que d'autres, et merci pour ta review**

** Noemie : j'aurais bien aimer te prevenir ,mais **

** sur ta review il n'y avait aucune adresse ,**

** contente que tu apprécie ma fic .**

** Sandrine : Alors ma petite Sandrine , j'éspére **

** que sur ce coup là je n'est pas étais trop **

** sadique, bien sur j'attends ta review pour **

** me donner tes impressions sur ce chapitre.**

** Bises et merçi encore.**

** Et pour finir un énorme merci à toutes les **

** personnes qui lisent cette histoire et me **

** motivent pour écrire .**

** Bises , à bientôt .**

**Ps :Je vous mets quelques liens de photos .**

**La chambre d'Edward : ****.**

**Le salon : ****./_**

**La salle de bain : ****.**


	11. Note

Bonjour , je poste ce message pour vous dire que ma fiction est en pause pour une durée indeterminée ,pour raison


	12. Se divertir

CHAPITRE 10

Se divertir.

POV Bella.

-« Que..quoi ? »

Je me dégage de ses bras, j'ai tout d'un coup besoin d'un grand bol d'air.

-« Ou va tu ? » me demande t-il d'un air inquiet.

-« J'ai seulement besoin de souffler un peu, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi en une seule journée. »

Je me dirige vers la porte à grandes enjambées arrivée dans le couloir, j'aperçois Emmett et Rosalie en pleine discussion je passe devant eux en les ignorant royalement.

Tout est trop je suis venue sur cette terre par amour pour lui ça je pouvais le faire mais, me mariée ça non il en hors de questions, à vrai dire j'ai une phobie des mariages.

Colère et tristesse se mêle en moi.

Ca y est les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je craque.

Tout d'un coup je sens une main se poser sur mon bras, je me retourne vivement.

-« Du calme Bella ce n'est que moi. »

Rosalie se tient devant moi, son regard reflète la compassion, chose à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée.

-« Viens avec moi, je sais quoi faire pour te changer les idées. »

Sans un mot je la suis, nous voilà arrivées dans le garage royal.

-« Rosalie tu m'emmènes ou ? »

Elle me regarde en souriant.

-« Une petite virée dans un bar ne pourras que te faire du bien. »

-« Un bar ? »

-« Oui un bar, ne me regarde pas comme ça nous sommes peut-être sur une autre planète que la tienne, mais nous avons des choses similaires aux votre. » dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je pousse un petit grognement en guise de réponse, ce qui la fait éclater de rire.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence le plus complet.

-« Tu peux descendre on est arrivées. »

Le bâtiment contraste avec le reste des tours que j'ai vus jusqu'à présent.

-« Bienvenus chez les terriens. » me murmure Rose.

C'est ce qu'indique l'enseigne d'un bleu fluo.

-« Pourquoi on t-ils appelés cet endroit comme ça ? »

-« Et bien tu vois, nous avons plusieurs bars comme celui-ci inspirés de plusieurs endroits. »

-« Euh je ne comprends pas vraiment. »

Elle doit vraiment me prendre pour une idiote.

-« Eh bien vous sur terre vous avez des restaurants chinois, italiens etc.…

Nous nous avons des bars terriens et d'autres galaxies tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

-« Oui parfaitement. »

-« Bon il faut y aller maintenant on ne va pas rester dehors, c'est à l'intérieur que ça se passe. »

Nous passons les portes et là un grand sourire barre mon visage.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à la maison, cet endroit est la copie conforme du typique bar américain.

Rosalie nous installe près du barman.

-« Alors Bella tu vas tout me raconter mais, avant ça on va boire un verre. »

Elle fait signe au serveur et lui demande deux whiskies.

Elle boit son verre d'une traite ,et vu le regard qu'elle me jette je pense qu'elle veut que j'en fasse autant.

Je prends mon verre dans les mains, le porte à mes lèvres,et avale le tout d'une traite.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace.

-« Alors, que s'est t-il passer avec Edward pour que tu sois dans cet état là ? »

Je suis super gênée d'évoquer le sujet de mon départ précipité.

-« Euh … et . »

-« Tu me la refait je ne suis pas sure d'avoir compris. »

Je suis certaine que ma peau a pris une superbe couleur rouge.

-« Edward a refusé de coucher avec moi. »

-« Ces hommes tous les mêmes. »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Emmett refuse aussi de coucher avec toi ? »

Elle prend un air désolé.

-« Jusqu'à présent non, mais depuis qu'il s'entête à faire un potager, ses légumes passent avant moi. »

Elle se lève et me fixe, l'air dépité.

-« Regarde moi, je suis quand même bien plus sexy qu'une asperge. »

Cinq verres plus tard.

Devant moi se tient une Rosalie plus que bourrée et je ne pense pas être en meilleur état.

-« Alors, dis moi Bella quel est ton plus gros secret ? »

-« J'ai un piercing. »

-« Quoi c'est tout, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu quand nous étions à la piscine… attend …oh mon dieu il est ou je pense qu'il est ? » me dit-elle mi-choquée mi-amusée.

Je lui fais un oui de la tête.

-« J'imagine la tronche de ton homme quand il le découvrira.

-« Dis-moi Rose, Edward m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait se tenir à carreau dans la cité, car il en va de la réputation de sa famille. »

-« Oui mais Edward est comment dire …c'est un prude Bella, d'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour le dévergondée un tant sois peu.

Moi j'es toujours étais une tête brûlée, que veux tu je suis une rebelle. » Dit elle tout en mimant un morceau de guitare électrique.

Je pars dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Quand tout d'un coup une voix nasillarde vient bousillée mes tympans.

« Rosalie, comme ça fait longtemps. »

Je porte mon regard vers cette inconnue.

Une grande femme blonde comme les blés s'avance vers nous.

Rose la dévisage d'un air mauvais.

« Alors, Rosalie tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Mon amie souffle d'exaspération.

-« Bella voici Tanya Dénali, Tanya voici Bella. »

Le regard de la blonde se pose sur moi dédaigneux.

-« Alors, c'est donc toi, la fameuse petite humaine qu'Edward a ramené, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve, tu est d'une banalité. »

Rosalie prend la parole quelques peu excédée.

-« Ecoute Tanya tu sais très bien qu'Edward t'a rejeter à chaque fois, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu persistes. »

-« Comment oses tu dires ça ? Edward est dingue de moi il ne sent est peut- être pas rendu compte encore, mais je ferais tout pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. »

Alors, là elle commence à me les casser sévère celle là, je me lève et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Ouvres grand tes oreilles parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois.

Edward est mon petit ami et si tu t'avises seulement de le regarder je te brise en deux c'est clair ? »

J'ai essayé d'être convaincante et de lui faire peur.

Elle éclata d'un rire cynique.

Ca n'avait pas l'air d'avoir marché.

Elle s'avança vers moi l'air menaçante.

-« Mais pour qui te prends tu sales humaine ?

Regardes toi et regardes moi, tu vois bien que je suis celle qui lui faut. »

Rosalie se plaça devant moi.

-« Bouges Tanya, tu pollues mon oxygène et je te le répètes une dernière fois Edward n'est pas branché potager. »

Tanya visiblement ne comprenant pas les paroles de Rose demanda –« Pourquoi tu me parles de potager ? »

Rose esquissa un sourire sadique avant de lui répondre.

-« Les courges dans ton genre ne l'intéresse pas.

Alors, maintenant dégages avant que je ne décide de te transformer en torche géante j'ai une allergie aux légumes depuis quelques temps. »

Tanya s'éclipse aussi vite que possible, la patience n'étant pas une des qualités de Rose.

Nous retournâmes à nos verres.

Alors que Rose est en train de me raconter quelques anecdotes à propos de la famille Cullen et de toutes les fois ou elle à désobéit, son regard se fige.

-« Oh merde. »Murmure t-elle.

Je me retourne pour voir ce qui a retenu son attention.

Et là c'est à mon tour de jurer, Emmett et Edward se tiennent devant nous.

Emmett souffle d'exaspération comme s'il était déjà habitué à ça, Rosalie le fixe un air de défie au fond des yeux.

Il s'approche de Rose.

-« Ma chérie aller vient on rentre. »

-« Tu t'es enfin décider à me voir, je te préviens si tu me ramènes à la maison pour que je plante des tomates avec toi je ne bougerais pas de cette chaise. »

Emmett lui adresse un sourire coquin.

-« C'est de toi dont je comptais m'occuper ma belle plante. »

Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Rose le suive sans broncher.

Me laissant seul face à un Edward qui n'est visiblement pas content du tout.

Ses yeux sont noirs d'encres, il s'avance, me traîne vers la sortie tout ça sans aucune paroles prononcées.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère, mais là il me fait flipper.

Arrivés dans la chambre, moi assise sur le lit lui debout face à moi, il n'a toujours pas dit un mot se contentant de me fixer de son regard sombre.

Agacée par ce silence, je tente une approche.

-« Edward tu comptes resté là et ne pas me parler. »

Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche.

-« Ecoutes tu ne vas pas en faire un drame, oui je suis sortie avec Rosalie mais, après tout c'est bien toi qui voulais que je m'intègre. »

-« Oui je voulais que tu t'intègres, mais que tu finisses bourrer dans un bar, que tu te donnes en spectacle ça non. »Dit il visiblement irrité.

-« Ce n'est pas la première cuite que je prends, sur terre j'allais à toute sorte de soirées et j'étais au moins bourrée une fois par week- end, je ne vois pas ou est le malaise. »

-« Tu ne vois pas ou est le malaise ? Dit il en haussant la voix.

Le malaise Bella, c'est que tu n'es pas sur terre ici tout acte à ses conséquences, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait faire attention à ton comportement, mes parents sont d'une sévérité extrême, ils pourraient te renvoyer chez toi et nous serions séparais à jamais. »

J'hoquetais de stupeur.

Moi vivre sans lui, c'est une situation que je ne veux même pas imaginer.

-« Mais tes parents ne pourrons pas le savoir si ton frère ne leur dit rien. »

Edward s'assit à coté de moi, son regard est de nouveau celui auquel je suis habituée.

-« Bella comment crois tu que j'ai su ou te trouvais ?

Tu as rencontré Tanya il me semble, elle est venue tout raconté à mes parents. »

Je laisse tomber ma tête entre mes mains.

-« Amour ? »

Je relève ma tête vers lui.

-« Ce n'est pas tout ma chérie ma mère veut te voir demain matin à la première heure. »

Je me mis à pleurer comprenant ce que je risquais de perdre, Edward me pris dans ses bras, me cajolant.

-« Je t'aime ma Bella. »

Et c'est avec ces mots qui résonnèrent au plus profond de moi que je gagnais le sommeil épuisé par toutes ces larmes.


	13. Conséquences

CHAPITRE 11

Conséquences

Pov Bella.

Oh putain ma tête, je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux mon crâne est comme pris dans un étau.

J'entrouvre un œil.

-« Arrr. »

La lumière est horrible.

Je sens une main chaude enlaçait ma taille, instinctivement je tourne mon visage vers la gauche.

Edward se tient là, son sourire tordu et moqueur à la fois.

-« Alors, ma chérie, bien dormis ? »

-« Oui comme une marmotte. »

Il se penche vers moi et commence à m'embrasser, quand tout à coup la nausée me prend je le repousse vivement et court jusqu'au toilette.

J'aurais jamais du boire autant, je me relève de la cuvette et entre aperçois mon reflet dans la glace.

Je ne peux empêcher un petit cris aigue sortir de ma bouche.

De larges cernes violettes, les vaisseaux des yeux complètement pétés, le teint cadavérique, sans parler de mes cheveux j'aurais fait exploser un pétard sur ma tête ça aurait été similaire.

J'entends la voix d'Edward au loin.

-« Tout va bien amour ?

N'oublie pas que tu dois aller voir ma mère dans exactement trois quarts d'heures. »

J'expire un grand coup.

Ca non je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.

-« Oui ça va, je vais prendre ma douche. »

L'eau chaude sur mon corps détend mes muscles, mais mon esprit continu d'imaginer les pires scénarios.

Je préférais mille fois qu'elle me jette dans une arène remplie de fauves, si je devais m'éloigner de l'homme que j'aime…non il ne faut pas que je pense à ça… je préférais mourir.

Séchée et habillée j'entreprends la phase ravalement de façade.

Quinze minutes plus tard je suis fin prête.

-« Bella il faut qu'on y aille il est l'heure. »

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-« Ca va bien se passer. » dit-il

Il prend ma main et m'entraîne à travers les couloirs, nous nous arrêtons face à une porte de couleur sombre.

-« Nous y sommes, sois forte ma chérie et ne t'inquiète pas ma mère est sévère mais beaucoup moins que mon père elle se laisse facilement attendrir. »

-« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

-« Non elle veut te parler seule. »

J'inspire un grand coup et frappe.

Une petite voix me dit d'entrer.

Je pose mes doigts sur la poignet, allons y entrons dans l'antre du diable.

Là assise près de la fenêtre se trouve madame Cullen, ses cheveux sont figés dans un chignon strict, son visage ne reflète rien, il est impassible.

Elle me désigne un fauteuil face à elle.

-« Assis toi Bella, nous avons à discuter je crois. »

Tremblant légèrement je m'assois.

Je n'ose pas la regarder, j'avoue qu'elle m'intimide beaucoup je me contente de jouer avec mes doigts attendant la sentence.

-« Bien qu'à tu a dire au sujet de ta petite sortie d'hier avec Rosalie ? »

Je lève mes yeux vers elle, son regard reflète la détermination.

-« Je … c'était pas bien, pas bien du tout … je ne recommencerais plus c'est promis. »

Je suis sure que mes joues sont devenues écarlates, je viens de lui donner une justification digne d'une gamine de huit ans qui aurait volé des gâteaux.

De mieux en mieux.

Et vu le sourire qu'elle affiche elle doit penser que son fils s'est entiché d'une cinglée.

-« Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle Bella. »

Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute, magnifique Bella tu es vraiment douée pour te mettre dans des situations pourries.

-« Mais vous auriez le droit de le penser et vous auriez raison une fille qui quitte sa planète pour suivre un garçon est sûrement complètement folle. »

-« Oui folle amoureuse surtout. »

-« Ca ne changeras rien au fait que vous allez me renvoyer chez moi, à cause de mon comportement d'hier. »

Elle pris mes mains dans un geste tendre.

-« Bella je ne vais pas te renvoyer chez toi, mon fils en serait détruit à jamais. »

Je ne comprends plus rien.

-« Mais Edward à dit que vous étiez très strict, que vous ne laisseriez pas passer ça. »

-« Carlisle est très strict et il se doit de l'être en tant que roi, mais moi je suis plus souple que veux tu je suis mère je ne peux pas laisser mes enfants souffrir. »

Je saisis mieux le fait que Rose n'est jamais été punis.

-« Je sais que tu es dépaysé mais, il y a des règles à respecter ici.

Tu ne dois jamais te comporter de façon irrespectueuse envers moi ou Carlisle. »

Ca je pouvais le faire, de toutes façons ils m'impressionnaient trop pour tentait quoi que ça soit.

-« Tu ne dois pas être ivre ou te comporter de façon indécente en public. »

Trop tard pour ça, je l'avais déjà fait pas plus tard qu'hier.

-« Et évidemment comme je t'en ai déjà parlé tu dois respecter notre éco système. »

-« Je pense pouvoir m'y tenir. »

-« Je n'ai pas finie, enfin toute dernière chose nous respectons les traditions, donc ton mariage est prévu dans un mois. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté elle veut que je me marie… je sens une goutte de sueur coulé sur mon front… dans un mois …je crois que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer .

-« Bella ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. »

-« Euh non pas vraiment, j'ai une phobie des mariages.

Ca me fout la trouille. »

-« Carlisle ne te laisseras pas le choix, si tu ne respectes pas une de ces conditions il fera effacer Edward de ta mémoire et te renverra chez toi. »

-« NON » Criais-je un peu fort.

« Non j'accepte de me marier mais, ne me séparer pas de lui. »

L'amour est plus fort que tout …plus fort que mes peurs.

-« Bien c'est parfait. »

-« Et pour la punition ? »

-« Il n'y en aura pas, je ne suis pas un monstre Bella mais, ne recommence pas car, si Carlisle l'apprend il ne sera pas aussi gentil que moi. »

Le soulagement pris place en moi.

-« Ah oui encore une petite chose, un jour Carlisle et moi allons arrêter de gouverner et passer le flambeau à notre fils.

Normalement Emmett étant le premier né il devrait gouverner mais, il est bien trop irresponsable pour occuper cette fonction, donc nous avons décidé que ce serait Edward.

En tant que futur roi il se doit d'avoir une descendance, mais comme tu le sais l'air de notre si belle planète rend les femmes stériles.

Donc après ton mariage nous allons prélever quelques uns de tes ovules, procédé à la fécondation et incubé l'embryon dans le cocon. »

-« Edward est au courant ?

Et pourquoi faut-il plusieurs de mes ovules, une seule ne suffit pas ?

Et pourquoi tout de suite, on ne peut pas attendre un peu ? »

-« Oui Edward le savait mais, ne lui en veut pas, j'ai insisté pour te l'annoncer.

Et pour répondre à tes autres questions parfois la fécondation ne fonctionne pas tout de suite il faut plusieurs essaies et plusieurs années. »

Deux mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête bébé, mariage, bébé, mariage, bébé ma tête commence à tourner.

-« Bien je t'ai tout dit et je crois qu'il faut que tu digère tout ça, tu peux y aller. »

Tel un automate je me dirige vers la sortie.

Edward se tient contre le mur son regard reflète de l'inquiétude, il s'avance vers moi.

-« Ca s'est bien passé mon cœur ?

Qu'à-t-elle dit ? »

Voyant que je ne réponds pas il prend mon visage entre ses mains.

-« Que t'a-t-elle donné comme punition ? »

-« Aucune »

Il me scrute avec curiosité.

-« Alors, pourquoi a tu l'air si figé ? »

Les yeux dans le vide je lui réponds.

-« J'ai accepté Edward, je l'ai fait. »

-« Je ne comprends rien qu'à tu acceptés ? »

-« J'ai accepté de me marier. »Dis-je dans un souffle.

Il tourne mon visage et mon regard se perd dans le sien.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si triste, Bella je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi , je »

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres l'obligeant à s'interrompre.

-« Je ne suis pas triste je suis seulement abasourdis par moi-même, mon amour pour toi est encore plus fort que je ne le pensais.

La peur de te perdre est bien plus forte que celle de me marier, Edward je t'aime et j'ai choisi de venir avec toi, je t'ai choisi toi envers et contre tout, et je te choisirais encore quoiqu'il arrive.

Son front se pose contre le mien.

-« Je t'aime. »Murmure t-il.

-« Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Merci pour ta review Sandrine, je suis contente que malgré ma longue absence tu sois toujours présente .bises


	14. Jour J

CHAPITRE 13

Jour J

POV Bella

Allongé dans mon lit, je repense à ces derniers mois, je me repasse en boucle les premiers instants ou j'ai rencontrer Edward.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela existe vraiment.

-« Tadam ! »

Je sursaute.

Alice vient d'apparaître devant moi, fichu don à la con elle va finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

Elle tient entre ses bras tout un tas de produit de beauté, provenant sûrement d'un magasin de luxe qu'elle a dévalisé sur terre.

-« Alice s'il te plait fais comme la plupart des gens normaux, frappe à la porte. »

Je tire un peu plus le drap sur moi.

-« Mais Bella je suis tout sauf normal, quand va tu enfin l'accepter et te résigner à m'aimer comme je suis ? »Dit –elle dans une moue taquine.

Je désigne les articles qu'elle porte dans ses mains.

-« C'est quoi ça ? »

-« Masque au thé blanc, gommage à l'abricot … »

-« Alice je veux dire c'est pourquoi faire…Je veux dire pourquoi tu débarques dans ma chambre à huit heures du matin, avec ça ? »

Le petit lutin s'assoit à coté de moi.

-« Bella tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »Dit-elle l'air scrutateur.

Je cherche au fond de mon cerveau défaillant, non rien ne me vient à l'esprit mis à part peut être un anniversaire.

Celui de Rosalie est à cette période mais, je ne sais plus quels jours.

Cela expliquerais pourquoi Edward a du s'absenté.

-« C'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie c'est ça ? »

Alice me regarde l'air grave et frappe sa main contre son front.

-« Bella ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Rose aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton mariage.

Mais comment a tu pus oublier une chose pareil ? »

Quoi mais, que raconte t-elle, elle a complètement perdu l'esprit.

-« Mon mariage n'est pas pour aujourd'hui Alice j'en suis certaine. »

Elle me tend un petit carnet, ou il est écrit la date d'aujourd'hui…Oh merde.

-« C'est c'est au..jour…d'hui. »

Elle me tapote le dos.

-« Respire Bella, tout va bien se passer.

Heureusement que j'ai pris du fond de teint, tu es toute blanche. »

Mon esprit refait surface assez rapidement, après tout ce n'est pas comme ci j'allais à l'abattoir…quoique.

-«Alice dis moi vos mariages, c'est comme sur terre ? »

Elle me répond tout en coiffant mes cheveux.

-« Edward ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

-« Bien à vrai dire, je ne lui en est pas laissé l'occasion, j'ai éviter le sujet presque tout le temps. »

-« Tu l'as tellement éviter que tu as fini par l'oublier. »Me dit -elle en rigolant.

Je pousse un grognement en guise de réponse, ce qui la fait redoubler d'hilarité.

-« Bon je vais t'expliquer, le mariage ici est beaucoup plus soft que sur terre, ce sont mes parents qui vont vous unir.

Tu ne porteras pas une robe blanche avec pleins de froufrou, mais une robe bleu nuit, ensuite tu n'échangeras pas d'anneau avec Edward vous échangerez votre sang.

Et il n'y aura pas de fête spectaculaire et, tu pourras enfin le dévorer tout cru.

Des questions ? »

Sa dernière phrase me fit sourire.

-« Euh oui juste sur l'échange de sang en quoi sa consiste exactement ? »

-« Eh bien ici sur Véluna c'est une sorte de symbole, qui consiste à montrer que vous vous appartenez. »

La matinée se déroule très vite, après m'avoir fait toute sorte de soin l'heure est venue de mettre ma robe.

Elle est somptueuse, d'un bleu électrique brodé de perle de la même couleur simple mais élégante.

Alice attrape ma main.

-« Ils nous attendent. »

Elle me guide à travers les couloirs qui semblent ne pas finir et s'arrête face à une grande porte de couleur dorée.

-« Nous y sommes, je vais t'accompagner aux cotés d'Edward. »

La porte s'ouvre sur une pièce immense aux couleurs ivoire et or.

Je prends une grande inspiration, Alice m'entraîne doucement à l'intérieur, je sens le stress monté.

-« Alice j'ai peur.

Veux pas y aller. »

Alice me tire vers elle rien à faire, mes pieds sont collés au sol.

-« Bella lève la tête, regarde le. »

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et là mon regard rencontre celui d'Edward.

Toutes mes peurs s'envolent, il est ma certitude, le reste n'a plus d'importance j'ai même une envie soudaine de courir pour le rejoindre.

Arrivées à ses cotés Alice donne ma main à Edward.

Son regard me transperce, il est tellement beau.

-« Tu es superbe. »Me chuchote t-il.

-« Bien Edward, Isabella nous allons commencer. »

La voix de Carlisle résonne dans la salle, mais il n'y a rien à faire je suis complètement captivé par mon futur mari.

Un raclement de gorges me sort de ma contemplation.

Carlisle affiche un air très sérieux, on voit qu'il ne prend pas ces choses à la légère, quant à Esmée ses prunelles sont teintées d'un vague amusement.

-« Bien voici la dague qui servira à procéder à l'échange de sang. »

C'est un objet magnifique, trois belles pierres précieuses d'une couleur orangée y sont incrustées.

Edward tend sa main à son père et d'un geste net et précis il lui entaille la paume.

-« Isabella ? »

Je comprends que je dois faire la même chose que lui, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

J'avance ma main tremblante vers Carlisle.

L'objet déchire ma chair, bien que ce ne soit pas une partie de plaisir, la douleur est supportable.

-« Bien maintenant vous allez lier vos mains ensemble tout comme votre destin. »

Tout en me regardant dans les yeux Edward attrape ma main et entrelace nos doigts, mon sang et le sien se mélange.

-« Je t'aime. »Me souffle t-il.

-« Autant que je t'aime. »

-« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donnés en tant que roi, je déclare votre union établie.

Personne ne pourra briser cette union sous risque d'être exécuté.

Vous pouvez disposer les enfants. »

Alice avait raison on ne peux pas faire plus simple.

Edward détache sa main de la mienne.

Aucune coupure, ni même une éraflure n'est visible.

-« Edward ma main, regarde il n'y a plus rien. »

-« C'est normal amour, aurais tu oubliés que nous cicatrisons très vite ? »

-« Toi oui mais moi non, je ne suis qu'une humaine. »

-« L'échange de sang, c'est comme ci une part de moi vivait en toi et inversement. »

-« Mais … »

Edward saisit ma taille et me porte comme la jeune mariée que je suis.

-« On discuteras de ça plus tard, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore embrassé ma femme. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans notre chambre qu'il me repose sur terre.

Son regard plein d'amour me dévore, je m'approche doucement de lui mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Enfin je sens la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, notre baiser est tendre mais, il s'enflamme rapidement.

Mon désir pour lui monte en flèche et je commence à lui retirer ses vêtements suivis des miens, après quelques instants de travaille acharné je me détache de lui.

-« Tu es magnifique. »

-« Toi encore plus. »Me répond t-il.

Je prends sa main et l'entraîne avec moi sur le lit.

-« Mon âme s'est uni à la tienne dès la première fois que je t'ai aperçu, aujourd'hui nous avons uni notre destin, maintenant je veux unir mon corps au tien, qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un. »

Pov Tanya

-« ARrrrrrrrghh »

C'est le quatorzième vase que je brise et ma rage est toujours aussi intense.

-« Comment à t-il put me faire ça ?

A moi ? »

Je le déteste, se marier avec elle alors qu'il m'aime moi, bien sur ici tout le monde pense le contraire mais, je suis la seule à le connaître vraiment, d'ailleurs lui non plus n'a pas encore pris conscience de son amour pour moi.

Je sais que cette erreur va le rendre malheureux et, je suis la seule qui puisse l'aider à se sortir de ce mariage bidon.

Et elle je la déteste encore plus, cette pouffiasse se croit irrésistible, elle va me le payer très cher.

Le seul moyen pour que mon Edwardounet retrouve sa liberté est que je la prive de la sienne.

Patience mon prince nous serons bientôt réuni.

Quand à toi Isabella la mort t'attend et je te l'administrerais de mes mains.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

Bises à bientôt.


	15. Complication

CHAPITRE 14

POV Bella

Complication.

Plongée dans le souvenir de ma nuit d'amour, je me déconnecte de la réalité.

Cette réalité bien qu'obligatoire n'est pas très plaisante, je me trouve dans la salle d'attente du médecin royal, vous savez celui qui va me piquer mes petits ovules pour faire joujou .

J'ai tenu à ce que Alice m'accompagne, son talent pour me divertir quand la situation devient oppressante est indéniable.

Alice rompt le silence.

-« Tu sais ça ne fait pas vraiment mal »

-« Comment le sais tu ? »

-« Eh bien je l'ai déjà fait, Jasper et moi voulons un enfant. »

Je la regarde surprise.

-« Tu es jeune Alice pourquoi si vite ? »

-« Eh bien comme ma mère te la peut-être dit, ça ne fonctionne pas du premier coup, tu peux essuyer beaucoup d'échec avant que le fœtus soit viable.

Mais c'est le seul moyen pour nous de nous reproduire alors nous faisons avec. »

Je n'ai sûrement pas à m'inquiété, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance je ne serais maman que dans quelques années.

La porte face à nous s'ouvre.

Un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux grisonnant apparaît.

Alice se lève et accoure pour lui serrer la main.

-« Alice comment allez-vous ? » dit le vieil homme en souriant.

-« Parfaitement bien, docteur je vous présente Bella, Bella voici le docteur Hélios. »

Alice me fait signe d'approcher.

-« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Bella, entrez nous allons discuter dans mon cabinet. »

J'entre dans un endroit vêtu de beige principalement, un bureau de bois clair se tient face à deux fauteuils de couleur marron, le médecin nous invite à y prendre place.

-« Bien Bella je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder au fur et à mesure.

Tout d'abord, je vais prendre votre taille et votre poids et procéder à une prise de sang pour déterminer quelconques maladies. »

Installez vous ici. »

Le médecin me désigne une sorte de plaque de métal.

Je me déchausse et prend place, au bout de quelques instants un laser violet me parcoure des pieds à la tête.

-« 1m68 pour 50 kg. »

-« Fascinant. »Dis je dans un souffle.

-« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. » me dit Alice enjoué

Monsieur Hélios s'approche de moi avec une sorte de seringue, sauf qu'au bout il n'y a pas d'aiguille.

Comprenant ma curiosité il essaye de m'expliquer.

-« Ici se trouve de petites cavités pour recueillir ton sang, il n'y aura pas de piqûre ton sang passera directement par tes pores. »

En à peine dix secondes c'est fini, il place mon tube dans un grand récipient de forme conique en argent.

Une voix féminine résonne dans la salle « Aucune maladie détecter. »

-« Bien maintenant nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses, allongez vous sur la table d'auscultation je reviens. »

Je m'allonge, Alice se tient à coté de moi.

Le médecin revient avec ce qui semble être une sorte de lampe torche, étrange.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une lampe torche ? » Dis-je ne comprenant rien.

Alice et le docteur étouffent un petit rire.

-« Ce n'est pas une lampe comme les autres, son faisceau me permet de voir l'intérieur de ton corps ce qui n'est pas négligeable. »

Il fixe la lampe juste au-dessus de mon bassin du coté droit.

-« Nous allons commencer. »

Le docteur Hélios tient entre ses doigts une énorme seringue et, là je peux dire que c'est une vraie vu la taille de l'aiguille.

Alice se saisit de ma main.

L'aiguille entre dans ma chair, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Après un quart d'heures de torture, c'est enfin fini.

Je me tourne vers Alice.

-« Heureusement que tu m'avais dit que c'était sans douleur. »Lui reprochais- je.

Elle me fait sa moue « JE m'appelle Alice et je suis un ange »

-« Mais Bella tu sais très bien que si je t'avais dit à quel point c'est atroce, tu n'aurais jamais mis un pied dans cette salle. »

-« Trêve de bavardage jeunes demoiselles, mon temps est précieux et je dois encore faire visiter le cocon à Bella. »

Je jette un regard furibond vers Alice.

-« Tu me le paieras. »Dis-je entre mes dents.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle-sœur adorée, aller viens tu vas voir c'est extraordinaire. »

Je la suis, non sans rechigner.

Une porte dont je n'avais pas remarqué l'existence s'ouvre, nous pénétrons à l'intérieur c'est un genre d'ascenseur.

Un quart de second plus tard les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau.

Nous sommes dans une pièce immense, je scrute chaque recoins de cette salle gigantesque une centaine de pylônes transparent sont implantés un peu partout.

Dans chacun de ses pylônes se trouve un embryon à différent stade de leurs évolution, on se croiraient dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

Alice à l'air de frétiller sur place.

-« Alors, comment trouve tu notre nursery ? »

Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit.

-« Glauque. »

Elle attrape ma main et, m'emmène vers l'un des tubes.

-« Mais non regarde ce petit bébé, regarde comme il est adorable. »

Un frisson me parcours, pour moi ça ressemble plus à une souris dans du formol.

M Hélios nous interrompt.

-« Alice nous avons eu des résultats avec le dernier essai veux tu voir ton embryon ? »

Elle tape dans ses mains comme une folle.

-« Oui, oui, oui. »

-« Veux tu me suivre c'est un peu plus vers la gauche. »

-« Bella ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seule deux minutes ? »

-« Mais non vas-y en attendant, je vais me familiariser avec ça. »

Mon amie et le médecin s'éloignent.

Je m'avance un peu plus près du tube pour détailler un peu plus l'embryon.

Quand tout à coup je sens une main me saisir violemment par le cou, j'essaye de me débattre en vain alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour pousser un hurlement un morceau de tissu vient la recouvrir.

-« Cesse de te débattre tu ne vas rien sentir, du moins pour le moment. »

Puis l'obscurité s'installe.

POV Edward

Emmett et moi revenons de notre petite excursion.

J'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait pour ma Bella, je voulais lui offrir une vraie bague comme sur terre, celle là est sublime.

En or blanc, sertie d'un magnifique saphir, j'espère qu'elle lui plaira.

Nous entrons dans le palais, je trépigne d'impatience

-« Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, tu vas la retrouver ta femme » me dit Emmett d'un air moqueur.

-« Appelle Rose pour savoir ou elle est, je ne peux pas attendre. »

-« Ma parole, tu es pire qu'un gosse qui veut sa maman. »Dit -t-il en rigolant.

Je ne réponds pas à ça remarque, j'ai l'habitude avec mon frère et décide d'appeler moi-même Rose.

Je sors mon médaillon et l'ouvre, aussitôt le visage de Rose apparaît en 3 D.

-« Dis-moi Rose serais -tu ou se trouve Bella ? »

-« Il me semble qu'elle avec Alice chez le docteur Hélios. »

-« Je te remercie, a plus. »

-« Donc si j'ai bien compris direction la nursery ? »

-« Parce que tu veux venir avec moi Emmett ? »

-« Bien sur que oui, je ne veux pas manquer la tête qu'elle fera et surtout la tienne. »

Le reste du trajet qui mène au cabinet du médecin se fait sous les blagues vaseuses de mon frère.

Arrivés devant l'antre du médecin je frappe une fois, pas de réponse, je frappe une deuxième fois toujours rien.

-« On devrait peut-être entrer, ça se trouve elles sont en bas. »

-« Oui tu as raison, pour une fois que tu dis quelques choses de sensé Emmett, je suis fière de toi. »Dis-je dans un sourire.

Emmett pousse la porte.

Effectivement la salle est vide, nous prenons l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le cocon.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur le médecin et ma sœur gisant sur le sol inconscient.

Instinctivement nous nous précipitons vers eux.

-« Alice, Alice tout va bien ? »

Un faible gémissement me parvient, elle reprend connaissance.

-« Alice que c'est t-il passé ?

Où est Bella ? »

Ma sœur s'assoit doucement.

-« Tanya, elle nous a assommés. »

Le visage de ma sœur prend tout d'un coup un air grave, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-« Edward, Bella … Tanya l'a enlevée.


	16. Détruite

CHAPITRE 15

POV Edward

Détruite

Vingt-quatre heures cela fait vingt-quatre putin d'heures que Bella a disparue, mes parents ont envoyé plusieurs hommes à sa recherche et rien aucune trace d'elle.

Je suis malade à l'idée que l'autre folasse lui fasse du mal, la connaissant je sais qu'elle en est capable.

Je suis réuni avec ma famille dans la salle du conseil, nous essayons tous de trouver l'endroit ou elle a bien pu l'emmener.

Mon père est dans une colère noire, Bella fait partie de la famille dorénavant et on ne touche pas à la famille Cullen, ma mère quant à elle ne laisse rien paraître même si je sais qu'intérieurement elle est pétrifiée d'angoisse.

Alice n'arrête pas de rejeter la faute sur elle, elle culpabilise beaucoup.

-« Je vais en faire un tas de cendre de cette cinglé »crache Rose la voix remplit de haine.

Soudainement deux hommes apparaissent, tenant une femme fermement, je reconnais son visage c'est Kate la sœur de Tanya.

-« On la trouvait tentant de s'enfuir, on s'est dit qu'elle savait peut-être quelle que chose. »

-« Bien attacher là, je vais me charger de son interrogatoire. »Dit mon père d'une voix sombre.

Ils l'attachent fermement avec des liens quasi indestructibles.

-« Kate je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ou sont Tanya et Bella ? »

Pas de réponse de la part de Kate elle reste muette comme une tombe.

-« Bien Emmett sa main si te plait. »

Mon frère se rapproche de Kate et, grâce à son don il transforme sa main en glace, elle ne peut s'empêcher de hurler.

-« Alors, j'attends ou sont-elles ? »

-« Je ne peux rien dire. »Dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

-« Bien »

D'un geste net et précis il lui brise la main.

-« Ahhhhhhhh. » Crie t-elle de douleur.

-« Si tu veux bien nous allons continuer, avec ton autre main, puis tes pieds, puis chaque membre de ton corps. »

-« Non pitié, je vais tout vous dire, pitié. »Dit elle suppliante.

Le visage de mon père reflète la détermination, je sais qu'il ne bluffe pas.

-« Elles se trouvent dans le sous-sol de la maison de notre grand-mère. »

-« Bien étant donné que tu as coopéré ta vie sera épargner.

Gardes, emmener là au cachot, elle sera jugé pour complicité d'enlèvement sur la famille royale. »

Les enfants allez chercher Bella et, ramener moi Tanya vivante, je veux que la punition qui lui est réservée soit un exemple pour notre peuple. »

Mon père prononce ses derniers mots en me regardant droit dans les yeux il sait combien j'aurais plaisir à arracher la tête de cette vipère.

Pov Bella

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis enfermer ici, des semaines, des mois je crois avoir perdu la notion du temps.

L'endroit ou je suis est sombre, sale, je suis assise à même le sol, mes vêtements sont recouverts d'urine, car elle ne me laisse pas allez au toilette.

Je n'ai rien avalé depuis que je suis ici même pas une goutte d'eau, ma bouche est tellement sèche.

Et c'est sans compter sur les tortures qu'elle m'inflige, les bleus eux se résorbent assez vite vu que j'ai une cicatrisation plus rapide depuis mon mariage.

Mais elle utilise une dague conçue dans un métal qui m'empêche de cicatriser, d'après elle c'est le seul objet qui puisse tuer ou blesser quelqu'un de leur race.

J'ai mal, tellement mal mon corps est couvert de coupure plus ou moins profonde, j'ai une blessure un peu plus grave a l'épaule d'ailleurs je ne peux plus la bouger.

Elle m'a promis une mort lente et douloureuse.

Des bruit de pas résonnent au-dessus, je sais qu'elle arrive je me recroqueville sur moi-même attendant la souffrance.

-« J'ai passée une très bonne nuit et toi ? »

Voyant que je ne réponds pas elle continue son monologue.

-« La nuit m'a portée conseil, j'ai eu une brillante idée. »

Elle se saisit de la dague en question et se rapproche de moi.

-« Edward aime particulièrement ton sourire, je vais t'en donner un encore plus jolie. »

Elle poursuit.

-« Chère Isabella a tu déjà entendu parler du sourire de l'ange ? »

Affolé je commence à me débattre vigoureusement, mais mes pieds et mes mains sont solidement attachés.

Je commence à hurler.

-« C'est ça hurle, c'est encore mieux. »

La dague s'approche de ma bouche, je sens le métal froid au coin de mes lèvres, ma chair s'étire et fini par céder dans un bruit de craquement.

La douleur est pire que tout ce que j'ai connu, j'ai envie de mourir.

Elle me relâche après avoir fini son travail des deux cotés de mon visage, qui n'en est plus un.

-« Tu es bien plus belle comme ça, profite de tes derniers instants de vie c'est bientôt la fin. »Dit elle dans un rire sarcastique.

Elle remonte en direction de la maison.

Je me perds dans mon inconscient tentant d'évincer la douleur.

Pov Edward

Nous y sommes, sans ménagement Emmett défonce la porte, nous nous éparpillons dans chaque pièce de la maison.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, visiblement la chance est avec moi puisque Tanya si trouve.

Elle est dos à moi, faisant de grandes enjambé je me poste derrière elle et l'a saisie violemment à la gorge.

-« Dit moi ou elle se trouve sale putain ? »

-« Edward, mon chéri calme toi, nous allons bientôt pouvoir être ensemble, si tu veux je te laisse finir le boulot. »

Ces mots me font complètement perdre la tête.

-« Mais tes complètement cinglée, ma parole je ne t'aime pas Tanya, mets toi ça dans le crâne. »

Un accès de rage parcours chaque cellule de mon corps, je fracasse sa tête contre le meuble de cuisine.

-« Edward j'ai trouvé Bella, je pense que tu devrais venir. »

Je me retourne et aperçois Alice dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Rose arrive au même moment.

-« T'inquiète pas je m'occupe de la pouffe, elle ne s'enfuira pas même si je crois que tu l'as assommé pour un long moment. »

Alice et moi parcourons les derniers mètres qui nous mènent au sous-sol, peu avant la porte Alice me stoppe.

-« Edward, il faut que tu sois fort Bella est vivante mais, elle a été salement amoché, ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. »

J'hoche de la tête, nous descendons les marches.

Je retiens mon souffle.

Ma Bella est là replié sur elle-même, son corps compte de nombreuses entailles, je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'accroupi à sa hauteur.

Son visage est caché dans ses mains.

-« Bella chérie, regarde moi. »

Sa tête tourne de façon négative.

-« Mon cœur tout est fini, je t'aime et je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer quoiqu'il est pu se passer, regarde moi. »

Sa tête se lève doucement vers moi et, là un fort sentiment de haine s'empare de moi, une haine incommensurable envers l'auteur de ces actes.

Son si beau visage est marqué par deux énormes plaies, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est l'absence de vie dans ses yeux.

Son sublime regard qui pétillait sans cesse semble éteint.

-« Alice va chercher Jasper, qu'il guérisse ces blessures. »

Je me tourne à nouveau vers ma femme.

-« Ca va aller chérie, Jasper va tout faire disparaître. »

Aucune réaction de sa part.

-« Oh putain t'es dans un sale état Bella. »

La voix de Jasper résonne dans la pièce.

-« Mais on va arranger ça, je te le promet. »

Délicatement il dépose ses mains sur chacune des joues de Bella, une lumière dorée s'en échappe.

Au bout de quelques minutes il les retire, le visage de ma douce ne possède plus aucune séquelle.

Il procède ainsi pour le reste de son corps.

-« Bon les jeunes faudrait qu'on y aille, la dinde est ficelée et prête à rôtir. »Dit Emmett du haut des escaliers.

-« On arrive. »

Je saisis ma belle, pour la portée jusqu'au vaisseau bien qu'elle ne dise pas un mot, elle s'accroche à moi désespérément.

-« Je t'aime. »

Une larme solitaire glisse le long de ses joues.

Tanya à en partie réussie son plan, il y a des blessures que rien ni personne ne peuvent guérir, pas même Jasper…ont les appellent les blessures de l'âme.

MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEW.


	17. Guérison

CHAPITRE 16

**Il** **est** **impossible de traverser une mer en se contentant de fixer l'eau.**

**Rabindranath Tagore.**

POV Bella

Guérison.

Mon regard cherchant une quelconque faille dans le mur d'en face, je me demande comment fait Edward pour me supporter, cela fait bientôt six mois que je suis devenue un zombi.

Pourtant, tout le monde est aux petits soins pour moi mais rien y fait je ne ressens rien, le vide me dévore.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, en effet c'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu le procès de Tanya mais, plus important encore, c'est aussi la première fois depuis six mois que je vais sortir de ma chambre.

Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de croiser son regard.

Une main dans mon dos tente d'apaiser mon angoisse.

-« Tu es prête ? »

Prête ou pas je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille, que j'affronte mes démons.

Je tourne mon visage vers Edward et hoche la tête positivement.

A vrai dire je ne parle plus beaucoup depuis le jour ou tout a basculé, mon esprit revit perpétuellement les tortures qu'on m'a infligées et les cauchemars sont nombreux.

Edward saisit mon bras délicatement et nous entraîne vers la salle du débat.

Le trajet se fait en silence, nous arrivons devant l'entrée, bien trop vite à mon goût.

Mes muscles sont crispés, je tremble.

Nous entrons dans la pièce, rien ne m'atteint je suis dans une sorte de brouillard, je ne distingue ni les voix, ni les visages.

Edward me fait asseoir, une main fraîche effleure ma joue me ramenant à la réalité.

Alice, son regard bienveillant m'apaise quelque peu.

Un grand son retentit et tout le brouhaha cesse, Carlisle fait son entré.

Tout le monde s'incline face au roi, nous y compris.

-« Nous sommes ici réunis pour juger et condamner Tanya Dénali pour le crime suivant : Torture et tentative de meurtre envers un membre de la famille royale. » Sa voix résonne dans le tribunal.

-« Gardes faites entrez l'accusée »

Mon cœur s'accélère, ma respiration se coupe, elle entre dans la pièce, son regard bleu glacier rivé sur moi, ses lèvres formant une moue cynique.

Je serre la main d'Edward de toutes mes forces, me raccrochant à lui désespérément.

Il est mon rempart contre la folie, mon pilier, celui qui m'empêche de sombrer totalement.

Carlisle reprend.

-« Tanya, je pense que tu connais la nature de ton crime, donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je vais t'annoncer ton châtiment mais, avant tout je tiens à ce que cela sert d'exemple pour tout le monde. »

Je retiens mon souffle.

-« Tanya Dénali je te condamne à la peine de mort. »

Le visage de Tanya se décompose, elle devient hystérique, hurlant et tapant tout ce qui se trouve à proximité d'elle.

-« Gardes, emmené là l'exécution aura lieu dans dix minutes sur la place public. »

-« Lève toi Bella, ils faut qu'on aillent sur le balcon qui donne sur la place. » me souffle Alice.

Je me mets debout mais, mes jambes flageolent.

Voyant mon malaise elle s'exprime à nouveau.

-« Bella tu dois passer par ça pour aller mieux,tu dois la voir mourir pour comprendre que tout est fini et sortir enfin de ta léthargie. »

Pour moi rien ne sera jamais fini, j'aurais toujours cette peur au fond de mes entrailles, cette sensation qu'elle m'a volée quelque chose.

Puis il y a ce vide si intense, parfois j'ai l'impression que mon cœur c'est arrêté de battre.

Cette sensation de mort intérieur.

Alice et Edward me conduisent au balcon, l'air frais me fait du bien.

Un grand dong se fait entendre.

-« Ca va commencer. »Me signal Edward.

Effectivement d'où nous sommes nous apercevons un garde emmené Tanya vers une sorte de poteau.

Son visage est recouvert d'un sac noir.

Le gardien l'attache solidement à la colonne de bois et retire le tissu de son visage.

Son visage reflète l'effroi.

Rosalie entre sur la scène et s'avance vers elle.

Mais que fait-elle ?

C'est Alice qui répond à ma question une fois de plus, à croire qu'elle lit en moi.

-« C'est Rosalie qui va se charger de son exécution. »

Carlisle fait un signe de tête à Rose, signe qu'elle doit démarrer.

Pendant plusieurs secondes rien ne se passe, Rose se contente de fixer l'accuser.

Soudainement la prisonnière prend feu hurlant à plein poumon, sa peau déchirée par les flammes.

Le craquement du bois dévoré par le feu, les plaintes de souffrance de Tanya me retourne le cœur.

Je ne me sens pas très bien, ma tête tourne, mes jambes vacilles puis c'est le noir complet.

**Quelques instants plus tard**.

Je me réveille doucement, j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur une table d'auscultation

-« Bella, mon cœur tu m'as foutu une trouille bleue ! »Me dit Edward complètement inquiet.

-« Nous allons la passer sous le laser pour voir ce qui cloche. »

Je reconnais ce visage, c'est le docteur Hélios.

-« Isabella tu vois cette barre au-dessus de ta tête ?

C'est un genre de scanner, le laser qui s'en échappe va te parcourir de la tête aux pieds et projeter un hologramme de l'intérieur de ton corps.

C'est indolore ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je ferme les yeux pas rassurés du tout.

Un bip sonore se fait entendre, signe que la machine a démarré.

-« C'est incroyable ! » prononce le docteur Hélios.

Sa voix étonnamment forte me fait sursauter, j'ouvre les yeux légèrement paniqués.

Edward est tout pale, j'espère que ce que j'ai n'est pas contagieux.

Le docteur Hélios revient vers moi avec un petit boîtier noir de forme ovale.

Il le place sur mon ventre.

-« Ecoutez Isabella. »

Il appuie sur un petit bouton situé en bas du boîtier et, un son se mets à résonner dans la pièce.

C'est un son étrange, semblable au pas d'un cheval au galop.

Le docteur me regarde étrangement.

-« Isabella vous êtes enceinte de six mois. »

Quoi ? Mais il a fumé quoi ce médecin ? Moi enceinte ? De six mois ?

Je regarde mon ventre toujours aussi plat et j'éclate de rire.

Edward me regarde comme si il venait de voir un fantôme, ce qui me fait redoubler d'hilarité

-« Attendez Isabella je vais vous montrer. »

Le médecin revient avec un autre boîtier argenté, il le place à nouveau sur mon ventre.

POV Edward

Je suis sous le choc, ma Bella est enceinte.

Bien qu'intérieurement cela me réjouisse profondément, j'ai surtout peur de sa réaction elle a traversé tant d'épreuves depuis quelques temps.

L'attitude a laquelle je m'attendais n'était pas vraiment celle là, elle rit aux éclats.

Le médecin est revenu avec un autre boîtier, bien sur je sais à quoi il sert ce petit bijoux de technologie va projeter une image en trois dimensions du fœtus.

En moins de trois secondes l'hologramme apparaît.

Le cœur de notre bébé continue sa course effrénée, Bella a cessé de rire son regard figé sur notre enfant.

Après quelques instants le médecin retire les appareils, ma femme porte ses mains à son ventre et se mets subitement à fondre en larmes.

Paniqué je m'approche d'elle rapidement, je tends ma main vers sa joue et essuie les gouttes d'eau salée qui s'y déverse.

Elle saisit ma main et me regarde intensément, elle me sourit.

-« Edward, je l'aime. »Dit elle en désignant son ventre.

Son regard a changé, il est plein de petites étoiles qui scintillent et je sais qu'en cet instant les douleurs du passé se sont définitivement envolées.

**Avec l'amour, tout ce qui est amer devient doux.**

**Avec l'amour, tout ce qui est cuivre devient or.**

**Avec l'amour, la lie devient un nectar.**

**Avec l'amour, la douleur devient un remède.**

**Avec l'amour les morts renaissent.**

**Rumi**

Coucou, tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi.

Ensuite je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Merci et à bientôt.


	18. Miracle

Chapitre 17

« **Des lieux de paix, des îles de bonheur, je m'abandonne aux songes de mon cœur. »**

**POV Bella.**

**Miracle.**

Après la tempête, le calme et la sérénité reviennent enfin apaiser mon quotidien.

La vie me semble plus douce depuis que cet ange grandit en moi, je suis assise sur la terrasse d'un des nombreux balcons du château.

Le doux rayonnement des soleils de Véluna me procure un sentiment de bien être, je caresse mon ventre en repensant aux deux derniers mois qui se sont écoulés.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres en repensant au visage d'Esmée quant-on lui a apprise la nouvelle.

Elle a eu besoin d'une chaise et de beaucoup de mouchoirs tellement elle pleurait.

Toute la famille a été beaucoup surprise, même s'ils sont tous heureux dans l'ensemble.

Une seule ombre au tableau, Alice.

Elle n'a pas très bien réagit, elle est devenue distante avec moi et je crois savoir pourquoi, Jasper et elle essayent depuis tellement longtemps, je comprends que cela la rend triste.

Deux mains fraîches sur mes épaules me sorte de mes pensées.

-« Comment te sens tu mon amour ? »

Edward s'installe près de moi.

-« Grosse. »

-« Mais non tu es parfaite. »

-Je sais très bien que tu dis ça parce que je suis ta femme et que tu as peur que je me plaigne à Esmée. »

Ses lèvres forment ce magnifique sourire en coin que j'aime tant, il s'approche doucement de moi et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Après quelques instants il rompt notre baiser et pose son front contre le mien.

-« Je vous aime tant mes amours, je sais que ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps n'a pas été facile, mais je te promets qu'on sera heureux désormais. »

C'est vrai qu'une folle furieuse qui vous séquestre et un déni de grossesse dans la foulée ce n'est pas une partie de plaisirs.

-« Le retour du docteur Hélios est prévue pour quand ? »

Mon cher médecin est parti sur terre pour s'informer sur la grossesse et l'accouchement chez les humains.

Vu qu'il est censé mettre mon enfant au monde, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable qu'il en connaisse un peu sur le sujet.

-« Il devrait rentrer cette nuit, mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie il sera là dans les temps. »

-« Bon il faut que je me motive, ta chère mère a décidée de faire une fête pour la venu du bébé, aide moi à me lever. »

Après quelques acrobaties me voilà lavée, maquillée, habillée.

Je regarde attentivement dans le miroir.

-« Pourquoi a tu voulus que je porte du bleu ?

Je ressemble encore plus à une baleine. »

-« J'aime cette couleur sur toi et je t'assure qu'après notre petite fiesta je te montrerais combien tu es désirable. »Dit il semant des baisers sur ma nuque.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, depuis quelques temps je suis devenu une accro du sexe, complètement dépendante de mon homme.

-« Calmer vos ardeurs madame Cullen, il est temps d'y aller, tu sais combien ma mère déteste les retards »

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle fut rapide.

-« Whaou ! »

La décoration est sublime, digne d'un conte de fée les couleurs chatoyante s'harmonise à merveille entre elles.

Mon regard se porte sur la foule, la personne que je cherche reste introuvable.

-« Elle va venir ne t'inquiète pas. » me dit Edward d'une voix rassurante.

Esmée s'avance vers nous.

-« Bella chérie, comment va tu ?

Cela te plait –il ? »

-« Oui madame Cullen c'est magnifique. »

Le repas ce passe bien, eh oui les Cullen ont organisés un repas rien que pour moi ça doit les changer des petites gélules, la façon dont Emmett s'empiffre me fait toujours autant rire.

Au moment même ou j'allais entamer mon dessert les deux grandes portes s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître Jasper et Alice qui se confondent en excuse pour leur retard.

Esmée leur jette un regard noir.

Carlisle se lève.

-« Bien puisque tout le monde est présent je vais pouvoir dire quelques mots.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous d'être là ce soir.

Ensuite je voudrais te remercier toi Bella pour être entré dans la vie de mon fils et d'avoir permis à ce miracle d'exister. »

Je porte un regard vers Alice, elle se lève précipitamment et sors de la pièce.

Carlisle fait signe à Jasper de la suivre.

Je me lève et m'interpose.

-« Laissez-moi y aller, il faut que je lui parle. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, je franchis à mon tour les portes de bois sombres.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, je sais qu'Alice y va souvent pour s'isoler.

J'arrive devant l'antre des livres toute essouffler, Alice se tient là recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Je m'approche d'elle.

-« Alice ? »

-« Va t'en, je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »

Je m'approche encore d'elle, je peux maintenant distinguer son visage, il est strié de larmes.

Je me mets à sa hauteur et là prend dans mes bras.

-« Je suis désolée Alice, tellement désolée. »

Les dernières barrières se brise et elle fond en larmes de nouveau me serrant étroitement contre elle.

-« Moi aussi je suis désolée d'avoir été froide et distante envers toi, mais c'est trop dur Bella tu as ce dont je rêve depuis toujours. »

Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle pour mieux la regarder.

-« Tu vas y arriver j'en suis certaine, même si ça prend du temps. »

-« Mais Bella j'en suis à la onzième tentative, mes ovules sont de mauvaises qualités, l'embryon ne tient pas plus de huit semaines. »

-« Alice si ce n'est qu'une question d'ovules, je te ferais don d'une des miennes. »

-« Tu ferais ça ? »

-« Oui je le ferais si c'est pour le bonheur de ma meilleure amie. »

Submerger par l'émotion elle se jette de nouveau entre mes bras.

-« Merci, merci Bella. »Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Après un énorme câlin ont se détache l'une de l'autre.

-« Bon il va falloir qu'on y retourne, le repas doit être fini et ton frère m'a promit une super partie de jambes en l'air. »

Son rire cristallin se fait entendre.

-« Bella je pense que tu vas devoir remettre ça à plus tard. »

Son visage est redevenu sérieux.

-« Pourquoi ?

Alice tu es sur que tout va bien ? »

Son regard est porté sur le sol.

Je regarde à mon tour.

Oh merde je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux d'ailleurs la douleur ne se fait pas attendre, elle me foudroie sur place m'arrachant un cri.

-« Installe toi dans le fauteuil je vais chercher de l'aide, je reviens vite. »

Alice se téléporte en moins d'une seconde.

Au bout de dix minutes toute la petite troupe débarque.

Esmée accoure vers moi.

-« Bella chérie comment te sens tu ?

Carlisle cherche à joindre le docteur Hélios, il ne devrait plus tarder en attendant nous allons te conduire dans la salle d'auscultation. »

Edward est devenue beaucoup plus pale, il n'a pas l'air de réagir.

Madame Cullen reprend.

-« Emmett peut tu la porté ?

Edward n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. »

Emmett s'approche de moi et me soulève tel une plume, une autre contraction se fait sentir, un peu plus violente que la dernière.

Je pousse un cri et leurs visages crispés par l'inquiétude ne m'aide pas.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence royal, arrivé à bon port il me dépose sur la table d'accouchement.

-« Bien les hommes vous sortez, mis à part Edward bien sur. »

Alice m'aide à me déshabiller, quand une autre contraction me frappe.

-« Ahhhh, putin j'ai mal ! »

Edward semble sortir de sa transe.

-« Ca va aller mon cœur, tu es bien plus forte que la douleur. »

Il se rapproche de moi et mets sa main dans la mienne.

Deux heures plus tard le médecin n'est toujours pas là et les douleurs sont de plus en plus rapprochées.

Alice éponge mon visage toutes les dix minutes, Rose à préférer sortir, Edward est toujours là muet comme une carpe.

-« Le bébé veut sortir je le sens, ou est se putin de médecin ? »

A peine ai-je finie ma phrase que le médecin arrive en trombe dans la pièce, rougi par l'effort.

-« Excusez- moi le vaisseau vient juste d'atterrir, bon voyons voir ou en est ma patiente. »

Le médecin m'examine rapidement.

-« Bien Isabella vous êtes ouverte au maximum, il va falloir pousser maintenant. »

Edward me chuchote à l'oreille.

-« Tu vas y arriver amour. »

-« Bien, respirer, bloquer, pousser. »

Au bout de quelques poussées exténuante.

-« C'est bien Isabella, encore une dernière fois, mettez y toutes vos forces. »

Je suis épuisée, je rassemble le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste et je pousse de toutes mes forces.

-« Bien cessez de pousser Isabella. »

A peine ai-je le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'un cri se fait entendre, le médecin dépose une petite chose gluante sur mon corps.

Mon bébé, je la contemple intensément elle est magnifique, un joli mélange de moi et d'Edward.

Je me retourne pour voir le visage de mon homme.

-« Edward ?

Ca va ? »

Mon homme est étendu sur le sol, blanc comme un linge.

Je regarde le médecin inquiet.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste tombé dans les pommes. »

Esmée lui donne de petites claques, il reprend peu à peu connaissance.

-« Au fait Bella quel prénom lui as-tu donné ? »Me demande Alice.

-« Eden, elle s'appelle Eden. »

Je ne cesse de m'émerveiller devant la beauté de ma fille, mon miracle, mon Eden.

**Vivre la naissance d'un enfant est notre chance la plus accessible de saisir le sens du mot miracle. **

**Paul Carvel.**

**Merci à tous encore une fois pour vos encouragement et vos petites attentions c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.**

**Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**


	19. epilogue

Chapitre final.

**« Le pardon est la plus belle des victoires. »**

POV Bella.

Perdu dans mes pensées face à mon bureau, je tiens maladroitement le stylo qu'Edward a réussi à me dégoter.

Je contemple ma feuille blanche, j'ai pris la décision il y a quinze jours d'écrire une lettre à mes géniteurs.

Bien sur le format papier est obligatoire, bien que j'aurais pu leur envoyer tout simplement mon hologramme, mais mon mari à fortement insister pour éviter que leurs existences ne soient pas révélées à la planète terre.

Pour tant c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire, j'ai besoin de tout leur dire, de tourner définitivement cette page.

Oh Edward n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, connaissant les humains il se dit qu'ils me prendront seulement pour une illuminée.

J'entame l'écriture de ma missive.

« Renée, Charlie cette lettre va sûrement vous surprendre vu que vous n'avez plus de nouvelle de moi depuis un moment déjà.

A moins que vous n'ayez pas remarqué mon absence, ce qui me parait plus probable.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de tout vous dire, tout ce que je ressens, tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis mon départ.

Il y a deux ans j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie Edward sur les bancs du lycée, oui je sais Renée c'est la rencontre la plus banale qui puisse exister.

Mais Edward est loin d'être banal croyez moi !

Edward n'est pas américain, je sais ce que tu penses Charlie mais, il n'est pas russe non plus.

En fait Edward vient d'un autre monde, un monde rempli d'amour et de douceur, une planète qui se nomme Véluna.

Je sais que c'est difficile à croire et je ne vous demande pas d'adhérer à mon explication, dans les lignes qui vont suivre je vais vous parler de ma vie ici sur Véluna, de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis tout ce temps.

J'ai décidé de suivre Edward chez lui et je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Edward à une famille formidable, Carlisle son père est distant mais juste sa mère Esmée me faisait un peu peur au début mais, après quelques temps j'ai découvert qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi.

Je suis aussi très proche de la sœur d'Edward, Alice mon petit lutin je m'entends aussi très bien avec Rose et Emmett qui sont respectivement sa belle-sœur et son frère.

Edward et moi nous nous sommes mariés, ce fut le plus beau jour et la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Ce fut un très beau mariage, très différents de celui qu'on pratique sur terre, mais tout aussi émouvant et plein d'amour.

Ensuite mon univers s'est assombrie Tanya une folle furieuse m'a enlevée et torturée, croyant qu'en me supprimant Edward allait lui appartenir.

Je ne m'attarderais pas sur le sujet, ce fut un moment très douloureux autant psychologiquement que physiquement, j'ai assisté à son exécution sans vraiment être la complètement emmitouflé à travers le brouillard de mon cerveau.

J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, je me laissais complètement dépérir, mais ma puce m'a sauvée.

Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte j'étais déjà bien avancé dans ma grossesse, j'ai souffert de déni de grossesse suite à mon traumatisme.

Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais toutes les femmes de Véluna sont stériles, ils se reproduisent grâce à un incubateur.

Ma grossesse naturelle fut vraiment une surprise pour tout le monde, pour moi c'était tout simplement un miracle, je suis complètement sortie de ma catatonie.

L'accouchement ne fut pas une partie de plaisir j'ai beaucoup souffert et mon très cher époux est tombé dans les pommes.

Quand j'y repense cela me fait beaucoup rire, d'ailleurs je le taquine souvent avec ça.

Depuis la naissance d'Eden quelques petites choses se sont passées.

Ma petite princesse a bien grandit, c'est tout le portrait de son père d'ailleurs il la gâte beaucoup un vrai papa poule.

C'est une petite coquine, elle a déjà compris comment mener tout le monde par le bout du nez et ce n'est pas papy Carlisle qui dira le contraire.

Mais que dirait le peuple de Véluna si ils savaient leur roi chante des berceuses et joue à cache-cache ?

A mon avis ça en ferait rire plus d'uns.

Mon petit lutin a finalement retrouvée le sourire, Alice n'arrivait pas à concevoir d'enfant dans l'utérus artificiel, l'embryon n'arrivait jamais à terme.

Les médecins ont recherché la cause et il se trouve que le problème venait de ses ovules, je lui ai donc donné une des miennes.

Son rêve s'est réalisé il y a une semaine, quand elle tient son petit Lèo dans les bras elle rayonne, ça me rend tellement heureuse.

Edward me dit que je suis un ange, qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement, car je lui ai apportée tant de bonheur ainsi qu'à sa famille.

Moi je pense plutôt que c'est lui mon ange tombé du ciel, il a transformé ma vie, il m'a offert le véritable bonheur.

J'attends notre deuxième enfant et ma grossesse se déroule normalement, c'est tellement étrange de voir mon ventre gonflé jour après jours et de sentir ses mouvements au fond de moi.

Je crois que je peux le dire avec force et confiance : je suis heureuse.

Voilà je pense avoir dit le principal.

Ah oui une dernière chose, Renée, Charlie même si j'aurais aimé un peu plus d'attention et d'amour de votre part je ne vous en veux pas.

Après tout si les choses avaient été différentes, je n'aurais peut -être jamais quittée la terre et ma vie ne serait pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Alors, merci d'avoir été tel que vous êtes, vous avez permis en quelque sorte à mon destin de se réaliser.

Il n'y pas de hasard quand il s'agit d'amour….

Adieu

Bella.


End file.
